


And back

by wastedheartmuke



Series: I call it magic when I'm next to you ☾ [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Illnesses, M/M, Magic, Sequel, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: The day Luke got his tattoo was one of his favorites, he just never thought the day will come when it'll disappear.sequel to To the moonmagic!au soulmate!au





	1. 0 ☾ pegasus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's tattoo starts disappearing but his love for Michael doesn't.
> 
> tw: smut

☾

Michael unlocked the front door to their penthouse apartment as quietly as possible.

It was almost six in the morning and even though Luke said he’ll wait up for him Michael was positive he was asleep. Michael’s plane had a six-hour delay and for once in his life, he regretted refusing to go with one of their private planes.

He hasn’t seen Luke in two weeks because of his international business trip. They could barely talk due to the time difference and Michael couldn’t wait to take a shower and curl up next to his boyfriend and sleep for hours.

Their large apartment was filled with music and Michael turned it off over the app on his phone. He left his suitcase by the door because unpacking wasn’t his priority right now. Luke was.

He wasn’t a messy person but he threw his jacket on the couch and left his shoes there too.

The door that led to their room was open and Michael smiled when he heard Luke’s snoring.

Luke was lying on top of the sheets, dressed in Michael’s painting shit and a pair of boxers. His curls were falling on his angelic face and even with his mouth open and paint over his face he looked perfect to Michael.

He always did.

Sometimes Michael had to pinch himself to realize this was real, that this was his life. That the kindest, most beautiful and sometimes funny man was his. Michael treasured every moment they spent together as because of Luke his life was perfect.

As much as he needed to shower, after seeing Luke he couldn’t go a minute longer before touching him.

He quickly undressed himself to his boxers before climbing on their king-sized bed and kissing Luke’s forehead.

At first, Luke mumbled something incoherent and pushed Michael away. Then he slowly opened his eyes and as soon as his eyes seemed to figure out who it was a large smile appeared on Luke’s face.

“My love.” He whispered and pulled him down for a kiss.

Once their lips touched, Michael let out a long sigh. He missed his soulmate more than he could ever imagine. Luke felt like home, Luke’s eyes the strength that kept him alive and Luke’s love the power behind all of his magic.

“Am I dreaming?” Luke asked as he traced his fingers over Michael’s pale face.

Michael laughed and shook his head before leaning in to touch him again. Whenever he was close to Luke and has his wristband on he felt like his skin was on fire.

His tattoo didn’t want to be hidden around Luke.

“You’re not dreaming,” Michael whispered as if Luke was still asleep before he pulled his wristband off. “But I do feel like waking up.”

Luke laughed and once more lighten Michael’s heart on fire with love and adoration. He loved him more than words could explain.

“Come here.” Luke tried to pull his man down for another kiss but Michael didn’t even more.

He smiled as Luke whined and pouted and tucked some of his curls away from his eyes. “I really need to shower first, then I’m all yours.”

“Didn’t you get my texts?” Luke pouted but Michael could see that hint of mischief his lover often had in his eyes.

“I think it’s still on flight mode. Why?” He remembered last texting his driver and inform him when he’ll get at the airport. No texts from the love of his life.

“You should.”

Michael laughed and shook his head before leaning down to the floor and pulled his phone out of the pocket.

After a couple seconds, his phone buzzed a couple of times. One message he could read later was from his mother, eight of them were from Luke.

_I’ll be waiting for you. Naked._

_Seriously, just come home already._

_I miss you so much it hurts. Literally._

_Like I got so excited when we last talked. Like, I got so horny from just thinking I’ll be able to touch and kiss you._

_Your skin on mine, you kissing me. That’s all I need right now._

_You fucking me sound perfect too._

_Oh god, look at what are you doing to me, Michael Clifford. I just got hard from thinking about your touch. Don’t even bother showering when you come home, just come to bed and fuck me._

_HURRY UP._

At first, Michael’s heart started swelling because of the fact that Luke needed him in a way he needed air. Second, Michael could feel something else as he dropped his phone on the floor and groaned.

Luke’s hand was gently pressed against his crotch.

“Luke.” He gasped and closed his eyes.

“Please, Michael. I need you.”

Michael opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful man under him.

The mischief in his eyes was long gone, there was lust and need written all over Luke’s face.

He needed Michael and that feeling was everything to him.

Michael grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled it away from him. “You know I always want you, my love. You’re too beautiful and keeping my hands away from you is always a task.”

The moment Luke realized he was getting what he wanted he smiled widely and let Michael take charge.

Their lips connected again, this time their kiss had an intention behind it.

Instead of undressing his boyfriend, Michael only undid the buttons of the color-covered flannel.

After he was done he kissed Luke’s neck and chest dozens of times. Luke’s body was covered with freckles that looked like constellations. He was beautiful.

What always got to him was the look Luke had when he looked at Michael; love, lust and complete adoration. Luke’s entire body screamed  _I love you_ , he trusted Michael endlessly. He trusted Michael to take care of him, and he did.

Michael slowly pulled Luke’s underwear off and when he pulled them down his legs he left a few more kisses on the warm skin. When making his way up, on the other hand, Michael not only kissed but bit and sucked on the soft and sensitive skin of Luke’s inner thighs as well.

Luke started to whine and moan and move around the mattress. It not only tickled but he was also desperately hard already and Michael didn’t even touch his erection.

Michael’s strong hand gripped Luke’s soft hips and held him in place when he took Luke’s dick into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck.” Luke cursed and closed his eyes. Michael knew exactly what to do and where to touch to set Luke on fire.

He whined when Michael moved away but opened his eyes when Michael started to talk. “I’ve read a few  _interesting_  magazines on the plane. It was something about  _best magic tricks for the bedroom_. I liked this water magic one the best.”

Michael took a sip of the water from the glass Luke always had on his bedside table.

The next time Michael’s mouth touched Luke’s cock his tongue was significantly colder than usual.

“Michael!” Luke screamed as he pushed his hips up.

He knew he had to work fast or Luke would come too soon. Michael slowly licked the tip of Luke’s erection just to distract him from the pain his lubed fingers would cause.

It didn’t seem Luke minded the pain as he soon enough started to fuck himself on Michael’s fingers.

“You really are horny.” Michael teased and Luke shamelessly tried to make himself come just from his fingers.

Luke was only able to let out a strangled moan that went straight to Michael’s cock.

He pulled his fingers out so he could prep himself as well. “You’re so beautiful.” Michael praised when he saw just how desperate his soulmate was.

He climbed up so he was face to face with Luke. Michael kissed Luke as he slowly filled him up, centimeter by centimeter.

Michael didn’t have to admit it out loud that he needed Luke just as much. Michael was an open book to him.

“C’mon,” Luke whispered against his lips when Michael bottomed out.

Michael grabbed Luke’s legs for support before starting to thrust into the love of his life.

His movement was slow but powerful. With his every thrust he managed to rub the head of his cock against Luke’s prostate over and over again.

Michael was in heaven.

Not only his dick but his tattoo was burning as well.

The familiar tingling started to spread from the base to the top of his dick. The tension was building up with his every movement and Luke’s whimpers and needy cries slowly set him on fire.

When Luke came Michael could feel him clench his muscles around him. The pressure and the tension he was feeling exploded and like electricity a jolt of nothing but pleasure ran through his body.

He groaned against Luke’s lips when he came into him and then collapsed on top of him.

Luke let out a happy sigh when Michael pulled himself out and hugged him tightly.

Michael grabbed Luke’s lifeless arm and kissed his moon tattoo.

“I love you so much, Michael.”

He smiled back and pulled Luke up into a seating position.

“We really need to shower now.” Michael laughed. “And change the sheets.”

“It’s a good thing we have another three bedrooms with clean sheets to sleep in.” Luke giggled as Michael carried him into their bathroom.

☾

When Michael woke up there was a text message on his phone by his love, telling him he went to get them some breakfast.

Even though he was still tired, Michael felt lighter and happier because he was finally near Luke again.

Since the day he first met him they never spend more than a couple of days apart.

He walked into their kitchen to get himself something to drink while he waited for Luke to come back. He missed him already.

There was something unusual about the kitchen that he couldn’t spot at first. Then he noticed their home phone they never used had a red light on. Michael walked over and saw they seemed to have a new message.

He clicked the button and heard an unknown voice.

_“Hello Mr. Hemmings, it’s doctor Brown. Your results just came in and I’d like to ask you to come to my office on Monday. For now, we can’t confirm your diagnosis but if Monday doesn’t suit you please call to make an appointment.”_

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read:  
> \- tw: smut / angst / illness  
> \- top!Michael  
> \- happy ending (:
> 
> ☾ chapters will be named after different constellations and the story is split into five parts  
> ☾ there will be throwbacks to important moments in their life  
> ☾ this is happening eight years after To the moon, Luke and Michael are 25 years old
> 
> Feedback is very important to me so don't forget to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love, Lucija ☾


	2. 1 ☾aquarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Part one: wind_

_"You should call doctor Black back"_  were the last words Michael has spoken to his boyfriend in the past few days.

It's not that he was stubborn even though it was one of the main traits someone with a fire magic would have. But then again if Michael would get all of the worst and best traits from all of the elements he'd have a pretty diverse personality.

No, Michael hasn't been sulking, he's been doing a lot of thinking. And listening.

From the moment Luke realized Michael knew his secret he was trying to explain himself to his soulmate.

It was complicated. Luke wasn't sure if it was anything serious so he decided not to tell Michael. But Lia knew, Ashton too. And Luke's entire family. Michael presumed that Luke's mother told him, Lia told Liam and everybody except him knew his boyfriend was sick. Is sick.

That was the worst. Luke didn't feel well for more than a month but less than six months. His doctor wasn't sure what's wrong with him and like the voicemail said none of the results pointed at anything from what a diagnosis could be made.

Luke kept telling Michael those things while Michael's mind was screaming  _Why now?_

While he still wasn't sure what to think about the situation he knew for sure he'll do everything in his power to help Luke. When he told him when his appointment was, Michael was the one who woke him up, made him a breakfast and took him to the hospital.

Michael held up the doors for Luke and he held his hand on the way to the waiting room.

Luke stopped trying to talk to Michael who was obviously hurt but said  _thank you_  and  _I love you_  each and every time.

When they came to the waiting room Michael's heart clenched. Lia was already there waiting for Luke.

Their relationship was weird; Michael was aware she knew Luke for a decade longer than he did. He knew his soulmate and she had a relationship he'd never understand because besides Luke he never had a best friend. But he liked Lia, she was good for Luke and funny when she wanted to be. He counted her as a friend.

When Lia saw Michael she had an unreadable face expression, then she probably noticed Luke's face.

"That's exactly why I agreed he shouldn't have told you."

"Tell me what?" Michael asked, his voice cold. Luke squeezed his hand and pulled him into a chair next to him. He didn't have to look at his boyfriend to know he didn't want them to fight.

Lia shook her head. "You always make big deals out of things. And the doctor said he should keep calm until they know what it is. Look at him," She pointed at Luke. "The moment you know he's sad. He was looking forward to you to come home and to take his mind off of this checkups and now that you know, he's sitting there like the saddest person in the world."

For the first time in two days, Michael turned to his soulmate, the love of his life and looked him in the eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"

Luke quickly shook his head before he spoke to Lia. "I asked you not to come Li, please go home. I promise I'll call you as soon as I get any news."

Another reason Michael liked her was that she listened, he knew she wanted to say something else but she stood up, hugged Luke and left.

"She's wrong," Luke said with a weak voice

"I know," Michael added, he kept looking at Luke's hand and his tattoo. His own, like always, was covered with his wristband. "I knew you lied when you said you didn't want to tell me about you being sick because you didn't want me to worry. We've been together for almost ten years and when the smallest thing had happened to you you'd always tell me."

Luke looked surprised that his boyfriend was finally speaking up.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm sad. Sad that you think that whatever it is you're scared of is something that's making you lie to me. I knew something was up. At first, I thought it was the talk we had about our future. Maybe that you're not okay with me taking over my family's company, that you don't want kids."

Michael took both of Luke's hands in his and looked at him. " _Whatever_  is making you feel ill and whatever is making you build this wall between us won't tear us apart. I promise. You're my soulmate Luke, we're fucking destined to fight things together."

Luke teared up and looked away. It looked like he was thinking so Michael didn't push him.

After a few minutes, one patient left the office and Luke's name was called. He finally turned to Michael. "Take your wristband off. I'll tell you everything."

He let go of Michael's hands and left.

After half an hour they were in their car when Michael tried to turn it on Luke stopped him.

"The doctor said there's nothing new. My body is slowly getting weaker as I'm losing some muscle but he said I shouldn't try to work out to gain it back. My blood is okay but there's no signs of any known or easily discovered illness or condition."

"Okay." Michael nodded. Luke tried to explain to him why he went to the doctor in the first place. Because he knew something was off. "Will you please tell me now-"

"Kiss me." Luke interrupted.

"Luke-"

Before he could tell him he wanted to talk Luke kissed him.

His body and mind relaxed immediately. Michael momentarily forgot about everything that was going on and about him trying to get the truth out of Luke.

He smiled at the beautiful man he got to call his and Luke smiled back for a second. Luke took Michael's tattooed wrist and turned it so they could both see his mark.

Five colored tattoos, one of them the same as the one Luke has on his wrist. With one slight difference.

Whenever they'd kiss, make love or just be around each other their purple half-moons would turn a few shades darker. And while Michael's moon was darker Luke's shade didn't change.

"I was afraid you'll notice. I didn't know what it meant." Luke traced his fingers over his own moon. "I love you Michael, even more than before. I don't know what's happening with me but I just didn't want you to think it's because I don't feel the same."

Michael pulled Luke against his torso and hugged him tightly while Luke sobbed quietly. "It's stupid I know. But our moons are the signs of our love and I felt like something was wrong. I knew I loved you so instead of telling you I tried extra hard to make you happy. Then I started passing out so I knew it could be something else."

"You are stupid," Michael whispered. "For ever thinking my love for you is fading." He kissed his curls. "We'll deal with whatever this is together, just please don't lie to me."

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments would be lovely (:
> 
> Love, Lucija


	3. 2 ☾draco

Sleeping next to Luke was Michael’s favorite thing.

Next to kissing him, hugging him, making love to him… being around him.

He also slept the best when he was able to hold his boyfriend so it didn’t come to no surprise that he woke up when he could no longer feel the younger man’s body pressed against his.

When the moon was full or almost full they always left the curtains open and when Michael opened his eyes he saw his angel’s face glowing in the moonlight.

He smiled widely but then noticed Luke was staring at his wrist.

“Stop stressing yourself,” Michael said as softly as possible. Luke turned to him and offered him a weak smile.

The older man pulled him closer and hugged him.

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore,” Luke said quietly. They’ve been over this, why he didn’t tell Michael the truth, why he was keeping it from him.

“W-what?” Michael managed to choke out and looked at his everything with a surprised look.

Luke looked away. “You’re special Michael. Soulmates exist to empower each other and to restrain their better half if needed. And you… you’re powerful enough without me.”

“I’m powerful because of you,” Michael whispered with tears in his eyes. “I got my magic whenever I’d see you, you know that. If we would have met for the first time when I transferred schools I’d maybe only have one tattoo. But I have five, one for each time I saw you or helped you.”

“I’m sorry.” Michael felt Luke hugging him tighter when he apologized.

“You shouldn’t be. I’m the one who’s sorry. Maybe if I didn’t have five tattoos I’d help you once more.” When Luke smiled at him Michael felt complete again. “Let me show you something.”

He grabbed his boyfriend’s tattoo wrist. “I did this yesterday when you were sleeping, I know I’m creepy but please don’t break up with me.” Michael joked and kissed the purple half-moon.

Where his lips touched the magic ink it turned into the dark purple Luke desperately missed.

“Oh my god. What does this mean?” Luke looked star struck.

“I’m not sure. I wanted to ask you this tomorrow but next week I’m flying on a two-day business trip-”

Luke pouted before Michael could finish the sentence.

“-I want you to come with me.”

“I’d love to.” Luke’s eyes were still observing his tattoo that was lightening up back to normal. “But why?”

“There’s a family friend who’s a doctor who lives there. He’s been my doctor ever since I’ve been little but he recently moved away. The thing is beside my family and you, he’s the only one who knows I have five tattoos.”

“Why does that matter? I’ve seen plenty of doctors here.”

Michael kissed Luke’s forehead. “If you want to of course. I just need to know if it does anything to do with me.”

“Mikey…”

“Like I’ve said. If you want to. Now we should really go to sleep, your niece’s christening is tomorrow and we’ll get teased if we look tired.”

That made Luke giggle because it wouldn’t be the first time they would come to a family event sleepless.

  ☾ 

“Your boyfriend looks beautiful.” Michael turned away from the snack table and saw his mother.

He rolled his eyes at her and hugged her. “He always looks beautiful.”

“How is he?” Michael still didn’t totally forgive his mother for being one of the people who knew about Luke’s unknown condition and didn’t tell him.

“He’s always tired and since his doctor gave him a caffeine band he gets pretty grumpy.”

“And how are you?” He was her son, after all, she had to know about his wellbeing as well.

“It’s stressful. I’m just happy I can finally help him.”

“You’re a good soulmate, Michael. Never forget that.” Michael hugged Karen and waved to his father before walking to where Luke and his brothers were.

Luke was sitting on a chair and holding the little Kayla who was Ben’s second child. While Luke was a godfather to the now three-year-old Autumn, Jack was Kayla’s.

“Hello, pretty child.” Michael awed at the small human.

“You could call her baby; you know?” Jack always like to make fun of his little brother’s boyfriend.

“That would be weird,” Michael said as Kayla reached for him and he happily picked her up from Luke’s lap.

“Why?” Both Ben and Jack frowned.

“Because that’s what he calls me.” Luke giggled making Michael smile as well.

Jack rolled his eyes while Ben covered Kayla’s ears. “Don’t talk like that in front of my niece.”

“That’s why I and Michael will be the funny uncles, not you.” Luke grinned and stood up. He walked to Michael and leaned against him.

Back in high school, everybody teased Luke when he grew taller than him but was still the little spoon. Neither he nor Luke cared.

“Give me my goddaughter!” Jack demanded and Michael passed on the baby. The second Kayla wasn’t in Michael’s hand anymore she started crying.

“She likes us more,” Luke whispered into Michael’s ear.

Michael nodded. He could feel Luke was leaning on him the way he would when he was a bit tipsy. Like he needed support.

“C’mon. Let’s dance.”

Michael wanted to give Luke the opportunity to lean on him without feeling bad about it.

No one else was dancing to the music that was played by a pianist in the corner of the big room.

Luke placed his hands on Michael’s shoulders and they slowly swang to the classical music.

“Thank you.” Luke whispered to his boyfriend.

Michael sighed. “Do you thank me every morning for making you breakfast?”

Luke shook his head.

“Then don’t thank me for being a decent soulmate. It’s not a one-way road, you help me too, every day. Never forget that.”

“Mikey?”

Michael looked at his beautiful boy.

“I’ll go to your doctor if you want me to. Just don’t get your hopes up, okay?”

Their noses touched first and then their lips.

“My hopes are always high.” Michael smiled. “That’s how I got you.”

  ☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Luke's illness has to do with Michael?
> 
> Love, Lucija ☾


	4. 3 ☾ hercules

“Too tired.” Luke mumbled when Michael tried to wake him up with his kisses.

“C’mon baby, we have an hour-long flight and I have a lunch meeting. I can’t be late.”

Since Michael’s grandad retired his father became the CEO of the Clifford Industries and Michael began to work on some bigger projects. He had master’s degree from both art and economics. Opposite to Luke, he was the only heir to their family company so it was expected of him to take over it one day but his family put no pressure on him. Michael could always just be the face and the owner of the company.

While Luke showered Michael packed the last essentials they needed hoping they didn’t forget anything.

They were supposed to pack for their two-day trip in the evening but they somehow ended on the floor with Luke’s mouth around Michael’s erection.

So Michael quickly packed for the both of them. They didn’t need much for a two-day trip he just needed to make sure to bring his work case with him.

When Luke came out of the shower, dressed up in semi-formal outfit Michael couldn’t help but smile at his soulmate. He looked absolutely beautiful.

“Dave just called that he’s waiting for us.”

Luke nodded and took an apple from the counter before walking to Michael and kissing him. “Thank you for taking me with you.”

Michael laughed and hugged him tightly. “I didn’t know you wanted to come so badly.”

The reason Luke was coming was his exam with Michael’s doctor.

“Mm... I changed my mind. I’d miss you too much, even if it is just for a night.”

“We’ll make it two or three if you want to. A little extended weekend in the middle of the week.”

Michael’s phone buzzed again so they took all of their stuff before the elevator took them to the underground garage.

“Good morning Mr. Clifford, Mr. Hemmings.”

“Morning Dave.”

While his driver took care of their luggage, he and Luke climbed into the backseats.

“When’s our flight?” Luke asked as he buckled up and leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder. Michael knew he’ll be asleep in a matter of minutes.

“As soon as we come to the airport.”

Luke backed away. “We’re not going with the private plane are we?”

Neither Luke or Michael were big on all the private things as planes, villas in the Bahamas and yachts. They preferred commercial flights and then taking the business class just so they wouldn’t get recognized too often.

“I wanted to make sure we could get home as soon as possible if you wouldn’t feel well.”

“Mikey that’s excessive.”

Michael kissed Luke in order to keep him quiet.

“Are we all set Mr. Clifford?” Dave asked once he got in the car.

“Yes, we can leave-”

“Michael, your wristband,” Luke whispered to his boyfriend and covered his visible tattoo.

“Shit. Sorry Dave, I just need to get one more thing.”

Michael jumped out of the car and rushed towards the elevator.

The silence between Luke and Dave was awkward but then Luke noticed how the driver was carefully observing him through the mirror.

“How are you, Mr. Hemmings?”

Luke offered him his standard  _I’m fine_  smile. “I’m okay. How have you been doing lately?”

“Good. I’ve been good.”

For a few seconds, both of them were quiet again. Soft music was playing on the radio.

“Dave?”

This time the driver actually turned in his seat so they could see each other face to face, not through the mirror. Like he knew Luke was about to ask something serious.

“How’s Michael doing?”

“He-he’s been better than I expected he’ll be. But we both know Mr. Clifford likes to keep a mask on for the sake of others.”

Luke knew that too well. He noticed the elevator door opened again and Michael had his wrist covered up.

“If for a second you think there’s anything wrong with him. Please call me.”

“Will do Mr. Hemmings.” Was all he managed to say before Michael was next to Luke.

“Will do what?” Michael asked and buckled up again.

“Turn up the volume,” Luke said and laid his head back on his soulmates shoulder.

☾

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mr. Hemmings.”

Michael kept his eyes on Luke as he communicated with his childhood doctor.

“You too, Michael told me you two know each other since he was little.”

Doctor Turner smiled and nodded. “He was a special boy before he even got his tattoos. Very bright and a fast learner.”

“Did you know he got his tattoos because of me?”

The green-eyed man laughed. Since it was still a secret Luke could never brag about it to his friends and family. But it was completely true.

“Yes, I’ve heard actually. Michael informed me you two are on a little vacation so I didn’t want to bother you two for too long.” He asked the pair to sit down. “Now I’m not normally that straightforward but since I’m good friends with the Clifford’s I want you to know that your previous doctor was very bad at what he did.”

Michael’s heartbeat jumped up. What did this mean? Was Luke actually okay?

“Now he wrote that your blood results seem to be fine but they’re not. Not for a 25-year-old.”

Luke was holding Michael’s hand so tightly Michael was afraid his soulmate would pass out.

“And this is a good, not a bad thing. At least we have something we can grip onto for reference.”

His words didn’t seem to calm either of the boys.

“It’s rare, like extremely rare but the reason your tattoo is losing on its pigment is that your body is using magic to fight some sort of immune system disease.”

Luke looked at Michael with tears in his eyes. “What does that mean?”

“Now I don’t want to say anything for sure. Like I’ve said, it’s rare. But from the little research I’ve done it all depends on the disease you have, we should focus on figuring out what we’re dealing with. In the meantime, I’d recommend you the complete opposite of what your first doctor recommended. Make sure you keep your body as healthy as possible, I’ll recommend some good dieticians but make sure you get some light exercise in. Don’t push yourself of course but keep your body motivated to fight.”

“What about my magic?” Luke asked quietly.

“If possible I would not be using it. If you feel weak you can try and see if it energizes you, if it does please let me know so we can work on narrowing down the disease.”

“Doctor Turner?” Michael asked quietly. “What else did the researches with cases similar to Luke’s say? How does this end?”

“The worse thing possible?” He asked.

Michael could see tears in Luke’s eyes so he hugged him before nodding.

“He could lose his tattoo and magic forever.”

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Luke possibly losing his magic? What will happen to their soulmate bond if he loses his tattoo?
> 
> At the end of each part, we'll have a throwback chapter to one of the important moments of their relationship. What do you want to see? (their first time is of course included)


	5. 4 ☾ cetus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment!

vote if you love muke  

☾☾☾  

“Mr. Hemmings?”

Luke looked up from his computer. No one at work called him by his last name, he insisted on Luke.

“Yes?”

He soon realized what the promise was, the scared young lady who was probably just two or so years younger than him was new here. When she opened the door she looked visibly frightened and Luke absolutely hated when people thought the need to fear him.

“Hannah right?” He greeted with his famous kind-Luke smile and  _while he still could_  he made sure the sunlight from outside touched her and hoped the warmth would make her less nervous.

The blue haired girl nodded and smiled. With a nod, Luke invited her to come into his office.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Miss Greenwald couldn’t reach you on your cell phone so she wasn’t sure if you were busy.”

Luke unlocked his phone and noticed there were indeed two missed calls from the director of the gallery. “I see; my phone’s been acting up recently. I need to get it fixed.”

She visibly calmed down and smiled back, Luke counted it as a victory.

“What did she needed?”

“Oh,” She blushed once again. “Your afternoon meeting with Mr. Copper has been canceled as apparently, he doesn’t want to have his artwork on exhibition in our gallery.”

Luke started laughing and shook his head.

“Is there anything wrong, sir? Also, I’m not sure if there was a mistake in the calendar but it says the meeting should be three hours long when they are normally just an hour and a half.”

“It’s all correct,” Luke said before Hannah would freak out some more. “The reason behind my amusement and Mr. Coppers longer appointment is due to him being my classmate. He was in all of my art classes at the university and he never really liked me. I guess because I was rich and he was actually in uni because of the scholarship my family always gave to five students from out city per year.”

He was once asked in an interview why our gallery never had his art on display and while I know this just isn’t the right place for his artwork he mentioned that maybe  _I_  don’t want his artwork here.”

“That sounds mean,” Hannah added in a polite way.

“I thought it was funny, I still do. I didn’t think much of it but the smart lady you work for, Miss Greenwald knew it’ll be bad publicity so she booked a meeting and just in case so we wouldn’t have to cut it short she made it longer. Now I knew he didn’t want to do it but I’d be good for his publicity, I guess he canceled to make an actual smart decision and stick to painting and not gossiping.”

“The problem is,” Hannah added. “That Miss Greenwald already book the gallery for a week for him and now we have an empty space.”

It only took a second for Luke to get an idea. “Just tell Emma-Miss Greenwald I’ll take care of it, okay?”

Gratefully, Hannah nodded and started to leave the room.

“And Hannah?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I’m going to leave as I have no more other meetings today and as neither I or Emma will be here you can leave early as well. And please start calling me Luke.”

“Thank you s-Luke.” They smiled at each other. “Sorry. Thank you.”

The moment she left Luke looked at the time and realized that due to the cancelation he had the entire afternoon free of work. Once he checked his phone again he noticed that not only he missed Emma’s calls but also Michael’s texts.

 ** **Michelangelo**** ** **♡  
**** I miss you already. I got so used to being near you 24/7 I think I might go a bit insane.

 ** **Michelangelo**** ** **♡  
**** How are you babes?

 ** **Michelangelo**** ** **♡  
**** Luke?

Luke shook his head and called his boyfriend right away to schedule a lunch with him.

  ☾ 

Michael texted him when he and Dave were in front of the gallery, picking him up for their lunch.

Michael’s facial expression when he saw him and the loving kiss he received made Luke feel very special.

He held Luke close for the entire ride to their favorite restaurant and even if he didn’t say it out loud, Luke missed Michael just as much.

“What will you do with the empty gallery for a week?” Michael asked with a mouth full of food once Luke told him the Copper story.

“I’ll figure something out.” Luke kept his answer short as he didn’t want Michael to suspect anything.

As they were eating Luke noticed a little girl taping Michael on his arm.

Michael put on his charming smile and asked her what she wanted.

“Can I borrow your Ketchup? There’s none on our table and the waitresses look busy.”

“Of course angel, here you go.” Luke could see the adoration in Michael’s eyes and he too waved at the little human when she returned to her table.

“What a sweetheart.” Michael was still smiling widely remembering Luke he was still hiding something from his significant other even though he promised Michael he wouldn’t.

He reached for Michael’s hand and when his lover’s name rolled off his tongue he had all of Michael’s attention.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Okay,” Michael said calmly, patiently waiting for Luke to start talking.

“When I first noticed my tattoo was off its game I first thought what I already told you. That you don’t love me as much as you used to, that only made sense to me as I love you more and more as the time passes.”

Michael smiled at him and kissed Luke’s knuckles.

“So I went all in and decided to move our get married, get pets and kids and buy an actual house in five years to now. It’s stupid I know but I was in shock and at that point, I didn’t tell anyone about it. Now since most of the things from the list don’t take that much time I started with our adoption papers.”

“Our what?” Michael looked surprised but more so because of Luke’s uncoordinated story telling.

He collected his thoughts before he continued. “Adopting a child takes years so I started our process by filling in some tests and such so we’ll have some progress already made before I’d told you about it. I wanted to make it a Christmas gift. What I didn’t expect was for me to pass out at the doctor’s office just as I was doing my physical exam.”

The older man squeezed Luke’s hand. “Luke… I know there’s no going back and I’m not saying I wouldn’t enjoy the gifts it’s just. When we do adopt I want it to be something we do together, from the tests to everything else. Now our priority is you but when you’re better we’re going to do everything from the list. I’ll marry you the second your tattoo starts to show the love I feel for you again.”

Luke smiled widely. There was nothing he heard until now or anything he could hear that would make him more eager to get better.

“I’ll marry you and we’ll have a little baby girl or a boy and a house full of cats and we’ll live happily ever after.” 

 ☾☾☾

Or will they?

If you enjoy this story please make the time to vote and comment so I know you've been enjoying the sequel (:

thoughts?

next chapter is the throwback chapter and after that we finish the first part of the story, the second one will be... interesting (:

i love you all, Lucija ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i asked already but i'll be doing throwback chapters so if you have any special event you want me to write out, let me know. (:


	6. 5 ☾ aquila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment! (:

_throwback to the age 17/18, christmas eve_

Michael was happy. Like the happiest, he’s ever been.

This will be the first Christmas he’ll spend with a soulmate, with Luke.

A year ago he was already in love with the beautiful boy but had no idea how to communicate it with him. He wasn’t sure if Luke felt the same, all he knew was that whenever they’d get close Michael would pop another tattoo. It was ridiculous how much he liked him, his first ever exhibition was in a few weeks and while he was finishing his paintings all he could think about was Luke.

A year ago he was in love but he kept the love to himself, now he got to share it with the one who mattered.

With his soulmate, with Luke.

He thought about that as he stared at his own painting of Luke that was hung in Luke’s room. It was Christmas eve and he was lying under the covers in Luke’s bed waiting for his boy to get out of the shower so they could go and sleep.

They’d leave the Hemmings’ house right after the gift exchange in the morning and spend the Christmas day at their house.

Michael had a glass or two of wine at the dinner and was feeling a bit sleepy but he wanted to wait for Luke so they could properly cuddle and maybe talk a bit before falling asleep.

Talk and kiss.

“I was thinking…” Luke sounded cheery as he also had some alcohol in his system.

He walked out of his ensuite bathroom in a pair of tight black boxers and Michael didn’t hear a word of what Luke was saying.

He was tall and his muscle was non-existent but with damp hair and only dressed in his underwear, he looked stunning.

“Mikey? Are you listening?”

“Huh?” Michael looked at Luke’s face and the younger boy realized and tied the pieces together. That Michael was speechless because of him.

“I asked if you want to watch a movie or go to sleep?”

This time Michael was listening but still looking at Luke like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Why are you staring at me?” Luke asked the top of his chest turned a light pink shade like always when he was blushing.

“You look beautiful.” Michael grinned and bit his lip and he obviously checked his boyfriend out. He let his eyes linger on Luke’s thighs which he adored.

“Yeah?” Luke smiled and walked over to his bed. “Only beautiful?”

Michael knew exactly what Luke was fishing for, he had a lanky teenager body and even when he visited the gym a few times with Calum in his mind he looked unattractive.

“You look hot.” Michael reached over for Luke’s hand and pulled him on top of his own body so he was able to kiss him.

He kissed him properly because to Michael Luke was the definition of attractive.

Michael smiled as Luke moaned quietly against his lip like always when he wanted more. He deepened the kiss and while he was still under the covers Luke’s body was exposed. Michael placed his hands on top of Luke’s rounded ass and squeezed just enough the get another moan out of Luke.

“Michael.” Luke breathed out and moved away so he could see his soulmate’s face. When he got his attention he rolled off Michael so he could climb from under the covers. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” He complained and pulled Michael’s shirt off, Michael was wearing just that more than Luke.

Their moons were practically gleaming and if Michael’s erection wouldn’t be so obvious he’d probably say something about the dark purple tattoo. But he couldn’t.

His mouth practically watered and his own half-hard cock was telling Luke to focus on that.

“See?” Michael whispered. “You’re so hot and sexy you make me hard just by looking at you.”

Luke rolled his eyes before tackling Michael onto the mattress and pressed their bodies as close as their anatomy allowed. He pressed his hips down experimentally to see if Michael would stop him.

He didn’t.

Instead, he groaned lowly in a way that stopped Luke’s brain from working.

Michael squeezed the soft flesh on Luke’s bum and made him press their crotches together harder and in even more desperate manner.

“What do you want baby?” Michael whispered after he kissed Luke’s neck.

“Everything,” Luke demanded or maybe pleaded.

Michael rolled them over once more so he could investigate Luke’s face. He tucked a few damp curls behind Luke’s ear.

They’ve done a lot. Two horny teenagers in love. Michael gave Luke his first blowjob just a few days after his birthday in the middle of the night at the art camp they attended. Luke returned the favor a couple of weeks later and first came off Michael’s fingers on Michael’s birthday.

Even when they had forever they wanted everything now.

“You sure?” Michael asked. He may have looked calm on the outside but his rock-hard erection which was pressed against Luke’s thigh was in control of his wishes.

“Yeah, I have condoms and lube here just in case.” He reached towards his bedside table but Michael stopped him.

“I’m not going to lube my dick with cherry flavored lube.”

Luke blushed and observed as Michael reached towards the other bedside table where he kept some of his stuff. He fished out a clear lube and a condom.

“Your own lube in my house? Have you moved here?” Luke wanted his question to be funny but to know Michael was also prepared for this to happen made him even more exciting.

“You know what they say…” Michael slowly pulled off his own and Luke’s boxers before gently opening Luke’s legs apart. “Home is where the heart is.”

He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. “Are the doors locked?”

“Probably not,” Luke shrugged as he observed Michael’s plump lips. “But anyone would be foolish to enter a teenager’s room at one in the morning.”

The older boy chuckled and turned towards the door, the window was slightly open and Luke could not only feel the cold air on his skin but also heart the door locking.

When the attention was on Luke again Michael spent a good minute observing his soft body.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Luke. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“And to fuck me if we’ll get to that part.” Luke teased but his smile died right away as he saw the glint of mischief in Michael’s eyes.

He lubed his fingers and slowly pushed the first one in under Luke’s intense gaze. “Relax, my love. You know I’d never hurt you.”

Michael repositioned himself so he could distract Luke with his kisses. Luke whined against his neck and bit down on the pale skin when Michael slowly started to push the finger in and out. Only when his soulmate asked for it he pushed two in and rubbed them against the velvet walls with the intention to bring Luke pleasure and stretch him out.

Luke was panting loudly when Michael started to scissor his fingers and whenever he’d come close to his prostate his hips went up so his cock could press against Michael’s thigh.

“Do you want to come like this?” Michael asked when Luke slowly started to fuck himself on his fingers. The thin layer of sweat on Luke’s skin made him look like an angel and the way he was looking at Michael made him feel like a saint.

Quickly, Luke shook his head. “Please Michael, make love to me.”

Michael smiled down at his angel and kissed him deeply. Luke let out a shaky breath when Michael removed his fingers in order to put a condom.

“Don’t use it,” Luke asked. “I want to feel you.”

“Maybe some other time, babe.”

Michael cock was impressive. It made Luke worry because he already had it in his mouth and it made his jaw ache for days. But the pain was worth it when he saw Michael come. This time they’ll both come.

He really wanted to touch it so he did, it felt funny with the latex around it but it still had the same effect when he touched it. Michael groaned from the pleasure which always made Luke feel special. That it was  _he_  who got to see Michael like that.

“Do you want to sit on it?”

Michael knew Luke wanted to, they’ve talked about it. Sex in general. They’d have it for the rest of their lives together why be shy about it.

“Only if you want to,” Michael added when Luke remained quiet, his mouth was open but he didn’t say a word.

“I want you to feel good as well.” Luke still didn’t take his eyes away from Michael’s dick. “I’m not sure I could make you come like that.”

“I’ll have to give it all to not come the second I’ll be in you. This way you’ll be able to go at your pace.”

When the younger boy nodded Michael laid down next to him and helped Luke straddling him.

Michael had his hands on Luke’s hips and observed his boy as he slowly sank down. “Fuck Luke.” He cursed and closed his eyes because it felt too good.

When Luke bottomed out he looked fucked out already.

Michael took his tattooed wrist and kissed Luke’s glowing moon. “You feel amazing and you look so hot.” His voice was shaking but he knew Luke needed something to ground him down.

“Michael. I-I need to move.”

“Of course, here…” He grabbed Luke’s hands and placed him on his chest for support and his own hands returned to Luke’s hips. “C’mon baby.”

Luke opened his eyes and the love and pleasure in his eyes was enchanting.

Even when he didn’t want to, as soon as Luke started to raise his hips and ground the back down. Michael had to close his eyes.

Whenever he’d go up, Luke would clench his muscles and when he slammed back down he’d whine from the pleasure, Michael’s cock pressed against his prostate gave.

“Oh god, Michael. Ah, fuck.”

Michael’s moans were weaker but it felt just as good if not better.

“Need to come,” Luke mumbled as he sped up his pace and tried to make himself and Michael come.

Michael already knew he’d have to return the favor soon and do all of the work alone some other time. But the sight of Luke jumping up in down in his lap in the dirtiest way possible was something he’d never want to forget.

He knew Luke would come soon when he started clenching harder around Michael’s dick. Michael started to jerk Luke off and the tension building up inside of him exploded as Luke’s shaking body created enough friction to push him from the edge of the volcano into the lava of nothing but complete pleasure.

Luke came all over both of them and collapsed with a cry that would forever stay imprinted in Michael’s memory.

His tattoo was burning and he wanted nothing more than to take care of Luke.

Right now and forever.

☾☾☾

_the end of part one_

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like/enjoy the first time soulmate smut?  
> What do you think part two is about?  
> Throwbacks to what do you want to see next?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	7. 6 ☾ virgo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not a lot of interest is shown on this story so let me know if you even want me to continue posting this here (:

_Part two: water_  
  
Michael was absolutely in love with Luke.

Everything about him.

At the beginning, he was in love with the idea of Luke being his soulmate. It seemed like something worth writing stories about. Like Luke making his magic come to life in a form of four elements and the magic of the space. But as magical as that sounded Michael knew there could be an evil plot twist to his story, like one of Luke's brothers could be their soulmate.

And as Michael observed his boyfriend of eight years behind the counter at too-early in the morning he thought that maybe this was his plot twist. Luke looked weaker and paler than he did a few months ago. He was always a morning person but lately getting out of bed became a task for him.

Michael's heart broke and even when Luke didn't know he'd sneak out at night and spent hours on reading all the books he could find with people who had a similar condition to his. The trouble was almost no cases were the same and he wasn't sure what to expect with Luke as the time would move on.

"Stop staring at me," Luke mumbled as he chopped the watermelon.

Michael smiled and walked behind him so he could kiss his shoulder. "Good morning beautiful."

"Come and eat with me before I go." The younger man pulled him into their living room. They sat down on their sofa with the amazing view of the city from the top floor of the building they were living in.

Luke leaned against Michael and silently started eating his bowl of fruit. Michael wasn't that hungry so he concentrated on running his fingers through his soulmate's hair.

"You should eat something more filling than fruit babe, I know it's healthy but have you tried some of the foods the doctor recommended?"

Luke stole some watermelon from Michael's bowl as he only had an apple left in his. "You need to stop worrying so much about me and focus on yourself too. Like the fact that you have your shirt on the wrong way." After he managed to make his man smile he continued. "I have a breakfast meeting in a few hours so don't worry about me. If I won't feel okay I'll rest and if I'll be hungry I'll eat, okay?"

"Okay." Michael smiled and checked his phone for the time. It wasn't even eight in the morning and he already had ten plus new work emails and a text message from Lia.

 **Lia Stillwater**  
Just come as soon as possible. Thank you, Michael.

"Why is my best friend texting you?" Luke asked and tried to steal Michael's phone.

"She's got some legal questions about the house her and Ashton are buying." The fruit turned out to be helpful as Luke hated when people would talk with their mouth full.

"Why didn't she call me?" Luke pouted.

"Do you have a diploma in law or economics? Then I don't think you'll be of any assistance to her."

Luke stood up so he could leave for work.

"Did you know that exactly a year ago yesterday was the last time I painted you naked?"

The younger man almost choked on the last piece of apple he was chewing on. "Stop saying things like that just to make me blush."

Michael escorted his boyfriend to their front door and helped him get his jacket on.

"I actually only wanted to make you horny since I did then give you what you called the best blow job of your life."

Luke kissed him and laughed at him. "I'm pretty sure I say that every time."

☾

"Don't you work today?" Michael asked his soulmate's best friend and she placed a cup of tea in front of him.

Lia usually looked put together but Michael didn't really ever saw her in her comfy clothes as they were never that close to lounge and chill together.

"I'm working from home today." And just as Michael wanted to ask how a yoga instructor does that she explained. "Our yoga studio has online courses as well; I have one in an hour."

Michael nodded. "Are we going just stare at each other or will you tell me why you called?"

She sighed and looked away. "I know we're not the best of friends but I really need advice from someone who I know will give me the answer I need not the answer I want."

Michael could do that; he already knew he had to keep it a secret from Luke but it wasn't his secret.

"I'm not sure I want to get married." She looked down on the nice engagement ring Ashton gave her a few months back.

"Your wedding is in a month," Michael said like she didn't know that already. "Okay, I'm not judging you. Just tell me why?"

Lia had tears in her eyes and that was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her.

"I love Ashton. I mean he's my soulmate and he completes me in this weird ways that I didn't even know I had to be completed. He's my favorite person but when I think about marriage, taking his last name and just the pressure of having kids that'll come with it... I get scared."

"I'm pretty sure you just answered your problem in this sentence." Michael smiled at her.

"You're not making any sense."

"Just because we have soulmates that doesn't mean our relationships are easy. We still have to work on them and both people need to try and make it work and make compromises."

"Wedding shouldn't be a compromise."

"You're right. But you never said you didn't want to get married. You don't want his last name and you're not ready for kids yet. Then tell Ashton that because I know he won't be mad or upset. He just really wants to call you his wife." Michael grabbed and squeezed her hand. "He moved because of you and left his class he loved to death, but he loves you more."

"Thank you, that... that's the best advice I could have gotten and it's the easiest one."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Lia looked at him again. "Why aren't you two married already? You're basically perfect for each other."

Michael smiled. "We've talked about it. If I'd ask, he'd say yes. If Luke would ask me, I'd say yes. I just think a wedding is about family and friends and sharing your love with them. Like the wedding reception and stuff. So we decided to wait because we have yet to meet a lot of people who'll be important for us, important in our lives and share that moment with them."

"You two are so in love it's ridiculous."

"And you love your boy so tell him that as well."

☾

When Michael was on his way to the office he saw Luke's mum was calling him.

"Hi Liz, how are you?"

"Michael..." She sounded sad. Michael pulled over immediately.

"What is it?"

"Michael, Luke is in the hospital."

☾☾☾


	8. 7 ☾ aries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment and leave kudos. (:

Michael opened the door to the room 005, one of the private rooms in the best hospital in town. The ambulance or whoever drove Luke here must have known who he was and Michael really hoped the news of his boyfriend’s illness wouldn’t get out.

“Please. Please don’t call Michael.”

He tried not to feel too offended over Luke’s words as he walked in while Luke was having a conversation with his worried mother.

“Too late, babe.”

“Michael…” Luke frowned as he walked towards the hospital bed. He could feel he was about to tear up but he swallowed them down. Luke looked weak and horrible and Michael would give everything to switch places with him.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want you to worry.”

Michael took Luke’s offered hand and kissed his knuckles. Luke scooted over so Michael had a place to sit.

“I’ll be outside,” Liz told more Michael than Luke and he gratefully smiled at her.

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Luke whispered and looked down at his lap.

Michael took his other hand as well and pulled him closer.

Luke had no tubes attached to him which he took as a good sign.

“What happened?” He could feel Luke’s ribs through the ridiculous hospital gown.

“I passed out.”

Michael moved back. “When, where, why?”

He fixed Luke’s curls like he always did and patiently waited for the answer. Luke was probably trying to make something up to make it sound less horrible.

“I’m not sure. I was behind my computer for like an hour and then felt a bit dizzy when I stood up. Doctor Turner said that if I would feel weak I should try and walk it out if I’d feel strong enough, just to make sure I wasn’t alone. I took a walk around the gallery and we’re just having some extravagant collection and my head just started spinning and I feel before I could call anybody or sit down.”

Only then Luke looked at Michael. “I did exactly what the doctor told me to do.”

The older man nodded. “Okay. Why didn’t you want me to find out? You know I’m your emergency contact… At least I was.”

“I asked them not to call you, said you were out of the country. I just…” Luke squeezed Michael’s hands. “I really don’t want you to worry too much and I don’t want to stop working.”

“You can always work from home on most days and I could reschedule some things.”

“No, I don’t want you to babysit me. I’d rather stay at my mum’s place.”

Now that hurt Michael.

“Doctor Turned is in town. He should be here in an hour or so. I’ll go and call your mum.”

“Michael.”

☾

He could feel Luke’s eyes on him as he was sitting in the chair next to the window. Both of their mother’s and Doctor Turner were in the room and everybody was quiet as the professional looked through Luke’s papers.

“Your blood picture looks decent, better than the last time I saw you.” He complimented but no one smiled because Luke was still and the hospital and even though he tried to fight the staff he’d have to stay on observation for at least one night.

“On your boyfriend’s request, I’ve called some specialists and like I’ve already told you, you do have an autoimmune disease. Even with the further research we still can’t confirm if it’s a virus or maybe something genetic.”

“What about my tattoo?” Luke asked. “And my magic?”

“That’s what I have been meaning to ask you. Have you been using your magic?” The doctor told him to avoid it but he’s been using it in his day to day life for over ten years, so Michael knew he sometimes just forgot.

Luke nodded. “It makes me feel better. I don’t use it a lot though.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Turner confirmed as he wrote all of it down. “Your magic is like a battery. Your body is constantly using it to heal you and if you use it, even more, it’s more like to run out.”

At that point Michael knew he had to swallow his pride, so he stood up and walked to Luke. They didn’t exchange any words, Luke just relaxed into Michael’s arms.

“What happens if I don’t have enough magic to heal myself?”

“Then we’ll heal you the other way. Not everybody has magic as strong as yours and since your soulmate’s magic is so powerful I’m sure it’s rubbed in you.”

Michael hugged Luke tighter and he could see a small smile forming on Luke’s face. He was always incredibly proud of Michael’s magic, he didn’t mind lying to his entire family and Michael was grateful for that.

“But isn’t it the other way around as well?” He asked and noticed Liz was staring at his wristband. “If my magic makes him stronger it makes it burn faster as well.”

The doctor nodded and Michael took the wristband off. He ignored Luke’s and his mother’s confused looks, Liz saw him do magic when he was three and it was a subject touching Luke’s health so she deserved to know, deserved to see Michael’s secret.

“You’re right. I’ve taken pictures of Luke’s tattoo when I’ve first seen him and I can see that the outline is fading faster than the color. But maybe try and spend some time apart as for now we’re still observing you, Luke, to see what helps you to feel better.”

“Definitely not being away from Michael.” Luke was quick to add.

“Baby…”

Doctor Turned smiled. “I’ll leave you guys to talk while I go and speak with the nurses about Luke’s care.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“Luke, you’ve said it yourself you don’t want me to babysit you and since I literally can’t stay home all day while you’re recovering I think I’d be smart for you to go home for a couple of days. Just so we can see how your body reacts to it.” By now Michael’s tattoo had already appeared and he turned his wrist so everybody could see it. “You remember what we’ve read about people and their soulmates with multiple tattoos. You can get headaches from the intensity of the magic field.”

“But…”

“We’ll talk every day. I’ll draw you something every day. I just won’t be there.”

“I’ll miss you.”

Michael smiled and kissed Luke. “And I you.”

“I always knew you were special.” The pair forgot both of their mothers were still in the room. Luke’s mother was staring at Michael’s tattoo and he felt kind of relieved that another person knew.

“Each of them I got when I saw your son. So I’m pretty sure he’s the special one.”

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which magic would you prefer to have if living in this AU?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	9. 8 ☾ lupus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to comment.

“Stop looking so miserable.”

“I am miserable,” Luke said and looked at his brother.

“You could pretend you’re not.” Jack frowned. “At least pretend you’re enjoying your time with me.”

Luke did have to admit he had the best brothers in the world. Ever since he had to move back with his parents they’ve always made time for him.

They both lived near the Hemmings mansion as they worked for their grandparent’s company. Unlike Michael, Luke was lucky enough to be kept out of the family business.

Luke pouted and dropped his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I am. I just miss Michael.”

Jack paused the FIFA game and took the controller from Luke’s hands so he could pull him in a proper hug.

“I know you do. I never said you shouldn’t.”

Luke was already on the verge of tears. It’s been a week. And it wasn’t like one of those weeks where Michael was away and Luke had a date he could look forward to. He had no idea when he’ll be able to see the love of his life next. What was the point of having a soulmate if he couldn’t be with him or next to him?

“Stop it,” Luke mumbled but there was already a smile on his lips.

Jack chuckled. “Stop what?”

The tears that were about to spill on his skin disappeared. In fact, Luke’s eyes were almost completely dried up. He closed them and rubbed them.

“Okay, you’ve gone too far.”

It was Jack’s old trick. Whenever Luke was about to cry he’d manipulate the water and make it evaporate.

“If it made a five-year-old Luke smile it’ll make a twenty-six-year-old Luke smiled.”

“Twenty years ago I wasn’t hopelessly sick and in love.” Luke smiled.

Jack pinched Luke’s thigh. “You’re not hopelessly sick, you’re hopelessly in love. We all know you’ll get better; you just have to start believing it too.”

“I guess so…”

“If not for yourself then for Michael. Be strong for him.”

This time Jack let Luke’s tears fall.

“I talked to him today.” He said like he wasn’t sure if he should tell Luke about it.

Luke’s wide eyes stared at him with hope. “Really? He doesn’t answer any of my texts. Is he okay?”

Jack gave his baby brother a stern look. “You know you two aren’t supposed to communicate? Doctor’s orders.”

“Not communicate every day were his words and it’s been a week. Now tell me about my love.” He pouted.

Jack rolled his eyes and messed up Luke’s curls before smiling. “He misses you too. He said to tell you that you’re not allowed to watch any of the series you two watch alone. So you’ll be able to have a binge-watch evening or something.”

“We’ll have to have a binge-watch week with the number of things he makes me watch.” Luke grinned.

“Okay, now that you’re in a better mood, at least try to be good at FIFA so I won’t feel too bad when beating your ass.”

☾

Luke cleaned the brush in the dirty water before dipping it into the white color. Since the water was colored purplish the white he then applied to canvas wasn’t crisp white but it looked good. The view from his and Michael’s apartment gave a beautiful view over the city but the stars were brighter back home.

The couple already agreed on building a house away from the city. Partly so they could own a lot of dogs but the view of the sky was also a priority.

Luke smiled as he looked at the stars. Since he wasn’t allowed to use his magic he tried not to connect himself with the energy the celestial bodies were trying to offer.

At first, he didn’t understand it but with Michael not around, Luke was only able to use his own magic. When he tried to drain the power from the outside it made him feel strong at first but soon enough his weak body couldn’t handle it and he’d get sick.

After he added the last white highlight the painting was finished but he still had no intention to stop staring at the universe.

Then he saw it.

A star brighter than any, a star he’d recognize everywhere.

Luke smiled and grabbed his cellphone.

Michael answered after the first ring.

“I knew you’d be outside.”

Luke walked away from the canvas and sat down on a rocking chair he had on his balcony.

His smile and eyes almost outshone the stars.

“I miss you.”

Michael laughed and a pain caused by being away from his soulmate slowly started melting away.

“I love you.” He replied.

“You haven’t replied to my texts,” Luke said and bit his lip. He didn’t want to sound clingy but Michael knew him enough.

“No,” He agreed. “I’ve written you a letter per day since we haven’t seen each other.”

Of course, he did Luke thought and smiled.

“Then I won’t ask how you’ve been so it’ll be a surprise.”

“How are you?” Michael asked.

Luke didn’t answer. It was the question he avoided no matter who asked. His mother, brothers, Doctor Turner, even his grandmother asked.

“Luke baby…”

He took a deep breath. “I’ve been good.”

“That’s amazing.” His soulmate said and Luke could feel Michael was relieved.

“But it’s not Michael, can’t you see it?” He kept that to himself for too long. “I’m better because I’m away from you because when I’m around you I can’t control my magic. My body is using all of my magic to heal itself but it’s breaking my heart.”

“I-I.” He hiccupped. “I can barely see my tattoo.”

“Luke listen to me. I understand that you’re upset. But us being apart does not mean that we don’t love each other or that we’re not meant to be. The purpose of you being my soulmate is that in case of me using my magic for something evil you can prevent it. And I have five tattoos. When you’re around me your body is on constant standby.”

“But…”

“I love you more than words can explain Luke Robert Hemmings. I miss you so much.”

Luke knew Michael was crying too so he tried to stop. Jack said he needed to be strong for him.

“Doctor Turner will come to your house tomorrow and will decide what we do next. I’ve been reading a lot about healing with magic so there are a few things I’ll propose to him but for not it’s he who controls what happens.”

“Okay.” Luke agreed.

As much as he missed Michael he did not mind feeling a bit healthier.

“What I’m promising you is that we’ll see each other soon. I’m losing my mind without you.”

Luke laughed. “And remember how we thought about studying in different countries for a while.”

“We’d never survive.”

“See you soon my love.” Luke smiled.

“I love you.”

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Lucija


	10. 9 ☾ gemini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're still reading this please comment your thoughts! (:

☾

_Day 8_

_My love,_

_It's been over a week since I last was able to observe you when you sleep._

_It used to be a hobby of mine, observing you while you slept. You know when I was taking evening classes and I used to spend the entire time studying? I could always feel when you fell asleep. Your magic calmed down and it calmed me down as well. The moment you were asleep I took my notes and studied with you next to me._

_I once counted all the specks on your back and drew a sketch of them and then turned it into a painting. It's somewhere in our apartment so when we'll be reunited you can find it._

_You don't know yet but we'll see each other in five days. Before I wrote it down I was excited but now that I think about it five days is a lot._

_It's been a while since we spent so much time apart. I'm pretty sure that the last time that happened was when I went to Europe to ski with my parents. One thing that didn't change is that on that trip all I thought about was you._

_I went to a little café and saw two boys kissing and I knew that would be us one day._

_You should write me a letter too; it just makes you think about so many things._

_Like how our first public kiss turned into a first-page tabloid news._

_Or when I almost sent a nude I didn't even know you sent to me to my dad. I don't know why I just thought of that. Maybe I want you to send me one now. Even with the changes, your body has been through you're still so beautiful to me._

_So attractive it hurts. In a good and bad way._

_I paint a lot since you've been gone. I fill up the void but I just paint you._

_I try to keep my writing as random as possible. Because I know how you love when I talk nonsense when I'm drunk._

_In five days you have a checkup and I'll see you after. I would prefer to keep it a surprise but I don't want you to use your magic when you see me, I won't use mine either._

_I love you so much._

_I'll love you till the day I die._

_Always yours,_

_Michael_

☾

"How've you been feeling Luke?"

Luke chuckled and look at his fingers. He much preferred home visits to hospital ones. "You have to define that."

"I don't. You can share every thought with me."

Mrs. Turner was definitely the best doctor out there so Luke had no problem to lay all of his problems on him.

"I miss Michael. I also miss my magic. So I'm not the happiest to see..." He pulled his sleeve up. "That my tattoo is almost gone."

He smiled at the light shade that was all that was left from his half-moon.

"But then I feel healthy. I'm still weak but it's been almost eight months since I felt that good. And I don't miss magic as much as I missed being able to take a long walk without being supervised."

"You're healthy. It's too soon to say and we have to see what the results after you seeing Michael will be but in a month. You should be completely healthy."

"Do you know what virus I had?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's not that we don't know. It's that it's so rare no one researched it that well. Since I took over your case I've read a lot of material and only came across a two or three people with the same symptoms."

"Would you be interested in researching it furthermore?" Luke asked. "I'd pay for it. Whatever you need; labs, money, staff..."

Luke looked at the older man weirdly once he started laughing. He was serious.

"Michael already opened a research just last week."

He started laughing and shook his head. "Of course he did."

"Talking about Michael. When you see him, don't throw yourself around his neck. Take it slow, your body can react to him unwillingly."

"So my body will drain all of my magic?"

"It seems so. You have about five percent of your tattoo left and the same amount of foreign cells in your blood."

"It's like whatever it is attacked my magic? And when I used my magic willingly or not it made me weak." Luke was always a smart person so he wasn't surprised when Doctor smiled at him.

"It'll be hard living without magic but you do have Michael and his powers."

"Michael's magic makes him special to everyone else, not me, his heart is what won me over."

"And maybe the fact that we're soulmates."

Michael said he won't surprise him but his heart did stop for a second.

Luke quickly turned on the spinning chair so he could see his love.

Michael looked like he didn't sleep for thirteen days, he clearly didn't shave but the smile on his face was everything to Luke.

Before he could stand up Michael already pulled him into a hug. It was a careful one, not his usual bone breaking hug Luke was used to.

He just wanted to tell his soulmate how much he missed him when the doctor spoke up.

"How are you feeling Luke?"

It was rude but he didn't look at the man. He was too busy inhaling Michael's scent.

"Good. Better than five minutes ago."

It made all three laugh. "How long do we have? Do we have to be observed?" Michael asked all the question Luke had in his head.

"It's two now so I think after dinner you of your driver can take Luke home and your home nurse will have the instruction on taking hopefully the last tests for a while."

Michael's lips touched his temple and it felt like he was using magic because they were so hot against his cold skin. "He's not allowed to use magic is he?"

"It's not advised. Michael, is there anything you're scared off? Anything you want to clear up."

Luke looked at Michael as he spoke. "He was breathtaking."

"No, I'll just keep my lips away from his tattoo as that was what made it glow before."

"Call me if you'll have any questions and enjoy."

Luke smiled at Michael.

"Just let me check your pulse again and you can go."

Just as he got his equipment ready his phone rang. "It's my assistant, it'll just be a minute."

"I love you," Luke whispered into Michael's hoodie.

"I almost went insane. Let's hope this works and then I'll never leave you alone."

"They what?!"

This time Luke did turn to look at his doctor.

"Okay, send it to me." He clearly looked distressed.

"What is it?" Michael asked when he ended his conversation.

"They just called my office from the news to confirm that I am Luke's doctor."

His phone beeped and after he checked it he showed it to the couple.

_THE YOUNGEST HEIR OF THE HEMMINGS' FAMILY ON HIS DEATH BED?_

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> IS ANYBODY GOING TO MYT MUNICH/MILANO?


	11. 10 ☾ tucana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and stuff!

_throwback to the age 18_

"Karen come here?"

Michael lazily looked from his computer screen to his dad standing a few meters away.

When his mum finally appeared, looking amazing and all done up for some business diner Daryl pointed at them.

"Why did we buy all the fancy, comfortable furniture when all they do is sit on top of each other in a chair for one."

Michael rolled his eyes and pulled Luke closer. Luke who was also on his computer giggled and Michael knew he was blushing.

"Leave them alone Daryl." Karen defended them. "They're cute."

When they left the room Michael poked his boyfriend. "Did you hear that? We're cute."

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," Luke complained but he loved Michael's words.

They were soulmates, it was logical they were made for each other but whenever anyone would compliment they relationship, Luke would feel extra proud.

They were applying to different universities and were sitting in the same position for hours.

"What's that?" Luke asked after he glanced at Michael's screen.

"What's what?" Michael checked if he has maybe written his name wrong. Again.

"Law and economics?" Luke looked at Michael. "Babe you'll get in in every art program we'll apply. You don't need a plan B."

Michael smiled at his soulmate and licked his lip. He always did so before discussing important things.

"I told you I'm thinking about applying."

"Yeah." The shook on Luke's face when he realized it wasn't a plan B was clear. "Thinking about."

The older boy closed both of the computers and one by one placed them down on the coffee table.

"I talked to my parents about it and they said they thought it was smart but that they definitely don't want to pressure me in applying. After all, I'm their only son to whom once the entire Clifford enterprise will be left to."

"So you're telling me you don't want to come and study with me? After I said no to studying abroad to be with you?"

Michael knew the tone of Luke's voice too well. "No Luke. I'm not saying that." He said as softly as he could. "I never asked you to turn it down, I did say I'd miss you enormously and try to apply for the same school as well if you'd decided to do so. And I'm not thinking about studying at a different university just a different program."

"What about art?" Luke sulked.

"Art is something I'm passionate about and would love to peruse my career in. It'd be a dream come true if one day we'd run an art gallery together. But it's something I can do besides running a business and something I don't need a degree for."

"What about your cousin? Your dad told me that it's he who'll most likely take over?"

"As the CEO yes, but I'd still like to have the knowledge to know if perhaps he'd be doing something wrong. I can still take art later on like evening classes."

Luke tried to stand up without saying anything but Michael didn't let him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered against his boyfriend's neck.

"I just need some time," Luke muttered.

"No. I'm not letting you leave my lap being mad at me. It's still what we talked about Luke, we'll live together, we'll see each other all the time. We'll go grocery shopping together, to the gym together, we'll cook together."

"Yeah, but I want to take art classes with you. I know we wouldn't have the complete exact schedule or be in all the same classes but I was looking forward to at least some of them."

Michael rubbed his nose against Luke's warm neck. "You know I'd love to. But I can't let my family's business weaken because of this. Because we're slightly too obsessed with each other."

That made Luke giggle. "We are, aren't we?"

"Just a bit."

He then looked at Luke and smiled at him. "It's still just an application. Just please don't be mad at me over this."

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered.

And maybe it was the full moon but Michael could see all the constellations combine in his boy's eyes.

"Don't be. Now let's eat what my mum left us and when they're gone we can have some fun."

"What kind of fun?" Luke's eyes sparkled and Michael knew he won the war.

A gust of wind that came through the open window hit Luke's chest and his half undone shirt showed a bit more skin.

The ocean blue eyes met the river green ones and both boys started laughing over Michael's failed try of seduction.

☾

_Age 19_

Luke was great at being a friend. He was horrible at making friends.

If Lia wouldn't be his sidekick since kindergarten and Ashton wouldn't be his roommate Luke would probably remain friendless before meeting Michael.

Luke hated the fact that most people knew who he was, they knew he had money so they imagined he was spoiled and it made him uncomfortable.

Sitting in his first class of the year, his first Art History class he was feeling nervous.

He was sitting alone since he was there ten minutes early but when he arrived no one was there. Luke made a promise to himself he'll sit next to someone but there was no one there.

Five minutes later people, a lot of them, started walking in the classroom. Some of them were already chatting but none of them made an effort to sit next to him.

There was a girl who smiled at him and Luke hoped they had more classes together so since she sat down alone he could sit next to her in the next one.

The class had almost started when Luke heard someone sit next to him. He wanted to introduce himself but it'd be stupid to do so since the person sitting next to him was Michael.

"Michael?" Luke whispered shouted since the professor was already in the classroom preparing his stuff. "What are you doing here?"

And Michael wasn't just sitting there to say hi to his boyfriend. He already had books and a notepad on the table.

He leaned over and kissed Luke's cheek. "I just spend four hours in the office changing my course."

"What? Why?" Not that Luke hated it but he almost got over the fact he won't see Michael for most of the day.

"Because I can take evening classes from economics and spend the days here with you. Also, the schedule seemed very boring and in evening classes there are fewer subjects and they're shorter."

"Mr. Clifford." The professor, Mr. Trent called him making the entire class look towards them. "I know I gave your first ever exhibition an eight and a half rating in the University's art magazine but that does not mean you'll automatically pass my class, understood?"

Michael smiled and nodded at him while grabbing Luke's hand underneath the table.

Luke took his pencil and wrote  _I love you_  on the edge of Michael's notepad making them both smile at each other.

☾☾☾

_the end of part one_

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T H O U G H T S ?
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	12. 11 ☾ orion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three: nature

_Dear Michael._

_I love you._

_You know I'm not much of a writer unless you want me to write a paper about how much I've missed you but that would be quite boring._

_Instead, I drew you something._

_I drew you._

_Less than eighteen hours since I saw you last._

_I felt okay today, wanted to go on a walk but there are paparazzi everywhere._

_Can't wait to see you._

_Luke_

☾

Michael didn't know when he fell asleep but the loud knocking almost threw him off the couch.

He had a day off because he was waiting for the doctor to give him a call about when he could see Luke again.

"Coming!" He shouted. Just as Michael wanted to open the door he remembered who was waiting for him the day before outside of the garage. He checked the peephole to see his favorite pair of eyes.

The second he opened the door he got a mouthful of curls and a hugful of Luke Hemmings.

"Babe," Michael laughed and hugged back. "What are you doing here?"

He wanted to move back to kiss Luke but the younger man didn't let go of him.

"Went to the doctor," Luke mumbled against Michael's shoulder. "He told me I was disease-free. Called Dave and got here."

"Oh my god." Michael laughed, his eyes teared up. "That's the best news I ever got in my entire life."

"Better than me being your soulmate?" Luke chuckled.

Michael looked at his beautiful face. "Don't be ridiculous. All my moments with you are my favorite."

Luke smiled and did what his boyfriend wanted to do before. He kissed him with love.

The first time in months he didn't feel tired because of the magic he always used around Michael, he didn't feel bad to see Michael unhappy because of him.

Michael was all smiles and Luke didn't care if he was on every front cover of every newspaper. He cared that he was here with the love of his life.

Michael kissed Luke once more before taking his hand and checking his wrist.

Even the shade of the moon that was once there was gone and Luke's wrist was completely bare.

"Please don't feel sorry for me." Luke moved his hand away. "Maybe it's just because I felt ill and weak for so long but feeling healthy means more to me than magic at this moment."

"Come with me."

Michael lead Luke to their bedroom where they hadn't slept together in almost three weeks.

"It looks just when I left." Luke smiled and threw himself on the bed.

Michael smiled and took Luke's shoes off. "I didn't sleep or stay much in this room since you left."

Luke smiled and offered Michael his hand. Instead of taking a nap together as Luke wanted Michael straddled his boy. Luke didn't mind where this was going either.

"Don't get excited." Michael laughed. "I want to show you something else."

Still, he helped Luke take his shirt off and left Luke confused over what they were doing.

"Once you left the office the other day I and doctor Turner talked about this and based on the research both I and him had done you should be fine. If you won't feel fine tell me."

Luke smiled and pulled Michael down anyway. He could always have just one kiss before doing whatever Michael would want him to.

"Do you trust me?" The older man asked.

Luke nodded. "With my life."

He could feel the love in Michael's eyes after that but he could also see the fire in his eyes.

With his right hand, Michael started moving his hand in a circular motion over Luke's stomach.

All five of his fingers were touching his sensitive stomach and after a couple of seconds, it not only started to heat up. Luke could see small flames of fire in between Michael's fingers.

"Michael..." He mumbled in surprise.

"Touch it."

The flames were touching his skin but didn't burn and Luke knew Michael would never hurt him so he reached over, with his shaking hand, to touch the flames.

"The magic comes from you," Michael whispered. "I've read that even people without tattoos, people who never get tattoos have the magic in them and their soulmate can help to bring it out."

"Michael..."

Michael laughed from nothing but happiness when he saw the tears of joy in Luke's eyes.

"C-can you do water?"

"Everything for you, my love."

He moved his hands away from Luke and with one swift move got some water out of the vase that had flowers in it.

He carefully moved it through the air and into Luke's bellybutton.

"That tickles." Luke giggled. "How do you know the magic comes from me, not you?"

"I can feel it. I use the hand without my tattoo and it's like the magic wants to come out from you. It was like when we were kidnapped." Michael added with a sad smile. "I didn't know how to use my space magic and you used mine as well without my help."

Michael placed his hand over Luke's stomach again and the water started spinning quickly.

"You have a strong connection with water magic." Michael smiled. "It's so strong."

"Everyone except me has water magic in my family," Luke told Michael, but of course he already knew that. "I mean everyone else but me in my family even has magic."

Now Michael used his own magic to evaporate the water and lean down to kiss Luke.

"You're more than your magic. But like I just showed you, you still have it in you. You're still special and my tattoo still gleams when I kiss you. We're still soulmate and to me, you're still perfect."

Luke needed to hear those words.

This time he pulled Michael's shirt off.

"We should make completely different sort of magic now."

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy time next chapter but not before y'all let me know your thoughts on this chapter.
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	13. 12 ☾ pavo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: smut

_This time he pulled Michael's shirt off._

_"We should make completely different sort of magic now."_

☾

Michael laughed at Luke's innuendo and even though Luke would prefer to be at least naked by now he hadn't seen Michael genuinely laugh like that in months.

"You surprise me every day," Michael said before he leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "Tell me, baby," He whispered. "Do you want to make love or be fucked."

Luke's eyes closed and he moaned quietly when Michael started to kiss his neck. They had sex since he got sick but Michael was always careful and Luke knew his orgasms had more potential.

"I want to fuck myself on you." He replied sweetly as Michael's thumbs grazed his bottom lip.

"Fuck, baby boy." Michael cursed. "That'll be so hot."

"Mhm..." Luke murmured and closed his eyes again when Michael attacked his neck with his lips. Both of them still had their pants on and the thick fabric material between their cocks was making Michael lose his mind.

He reached down to cup Luke's forming erection only to be pushed away.

Michael frowned at Luke who looked absolutely beautiful. His lips were swollen and since he was still a bit pale they looked dark and lustful.

"You were doing all the work recently." Luke smiled and pushed Michael on his back. "Now I have to redeem myself."

Luke knew how to get to Michael. He knew that the older man got extra hard when he'd act all innocent and needy. He observed as Luke pulled his pants and boxers down before taking the thick cock into his hand.

Michael let out a groan of pleasure as Luke spread the precum all over his dick. When he looked down he saw Luke's wide baby blue eyes staring at him.

"You look so pretty." Michael praised and placed his hand on Luke's cheek. Luke spread his lips and Michael pushed his thumb into his mouth making the younger man moan.

He sucked on it and teased his man for a minute before replacing Michael's thumb with his dick. He licked over the hard flesh before gently sucking on the tip of it.

It was enough to tease Michael and drive him insane, but not enough to build his orgasm.

"Luke." He moaned. "I need to be inside you."

"Yeah?" Luke teased while slapping Michael's hard cock against his wet tongue.

"Fuck yeah."

"Pass me the lube," Luke ordered and Michael didn't mind him being bossy at all, he was enjoying himself.

Once he got what he asked for he leaned back on the bedpost opposite to his soulmate.

"W-what are you doing?" Michael whined when Luke spread his legs away from his reach.

Luke laughed and opened the bottle of lube before spreading the cold gel onto his fingers.

"Preparing myself for you. So when I sit on your dick I'll go all the way down and will be able to feel you as deep as possible."

As he said it he kept a direct eye contact with Michael but he won as instead of looking at his eyes Michael followed Luke's fingers.

Skillfully, Luke circled his fingers around the opening before slowly pushing the first finger in.

"Aah." He quietly whined and leaned back with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open.

"How does it feel?" Michael asked. He could barely contain himself from not jumping his boyfriend's bones that very second.

"So good," Luke whispered.

Michael's mouth watered as the younger man started fucking and scissoring himself with two fingers. His own dick was rock hard and leaking against his tummy but he didn't care. He trusted Luke when he said he'll take care of him.

Two fingers were enough for Luke and when he opened his eyes Michael could see he was already close.

His eyes were half shut and his movement slow.

"C'mon." Michael reached for him and helped Luke climb on his lap.

Michael settled back as Luke grabbed his dick and raised his own hips.

Slowly, he sat down and took him in centimeter by centimeter.

"Fucking hell." Michael cursed and held onto Luke's hips tightly.

When finally, Luke bottomed out he leaned down and kissed his forever. "I love you." He whispered and by the way, Michael looked at him he knew he loved him too.

With Michael's support, Luke started grinding and rolling his hips around Michael's erection. He was more than big enough to press against Luke's prostate and Luke's breathing started to become less and less even.

"You look beautiful," Michael promised and when Luke looked down he saw Michael's tattoo was gleaming. He pushed all the sad thoughts away and lifted his hips slightly to get a better angle.

"M'so close." He moaned and Michael moved his hands from his hips to his nipples.

"Just like that baby. Just-fuck-like that."

When Luke's orgasm hit he threw his head back and let out the prettiest high pitched moan Michael has ever heard. By squeezing his muscles around Michael's thick dick he made his soulmate cum inside of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh god." Michael groaned and collapsed back on the bed, pulling Luke down as well.

"Was it just me?" Michael asked after a couple of minutes of them not moving. "Or was this the best sex of my life?"

Luke smiled against his collarbone. "I've read about it. If people know how to not use any magic during sex their orgasm is stronger as their body is more aware of the pleasure instead of the magic."

"We'll definitely be taking advantage of that."

☾

"Have you read my letters?" Luke asked as he found them on the table of Michael's office where they just fucked. Michael said he needed to work for at least an hour but after ten minutes Luke was already in the room leaning on his elbows over the table.

Michael observed his beautiful person in all of his naked glory and he knew if Luke was ready for a round three he'll be as well.

"Of course. I already have your drawing hung up."

Luke smiled and moved the letters around.

One of them wasn't from him.

"Who's writing you love letters besides me?" He joked and turned the envelope to see the returning address.

The moment Michael saw which letter Luke was holding up he tried to stand up and stop him.

"Luke..."

"You're not being serious, are you?" Luke looked at him with nothing but betrayal in his eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't from who I think it is."

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reveal your thoughts about my smut writing to me.
> 
> ALSO, CHECK MY NEW FIC LOST BOY
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡
> 
> p.s.: I'm currently without my computer and it's quite a task updating to ao3 over the phone so sorry if anything is weird.


	14. 13 ☾ serpens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment to let me know you're enjoying this (:

"Luke!" Michael shouted after his boyfriend.

"For fuck sake," He quickly stood up and pulled his pants back up before going after him.

Michael ran into their bedroom and was ready to drop on his knees to stop Luke from going anywhere. "Please don't leave."

Luke, who was staring through the window turned back. He had tears in his eyes and it broke Michael's heart because this should be it. There should be no more tears, Luke was healthy and Michael wanted to spend the rest of his life with him as happy as possible.

"I'm not leaving Michael. But..." He sat on the bed and closed his eyes. Above everything, Luke hated fighting. "How does he even have our address? He... he helped her do that to us. He helped kidnap us."

Alvaro Reina or to professor Reina to Luke. The man who told him everything about the history of magic and later betrayed him and helped his sister with kidnaping them.

Carefully Michael crossed the room, when he noticed Luke wasn't backing away he sat down next to him.

Luke looked at him. "I thought we were done with lies."

"You." Michael pushed his finger against Luke's chest. "Are the most important person in my life. Have been for the past ten years if not more. All I ever wanted to do was protect you. And I failed before we even kissed for the first time."

"I told you a million times that wasn't your fault. She wanted to kidnap me, to have revenge on my family. You should blame me for being involved."

The older man laughed and pulled Luke against his chest. Luke was pliant and didn't complain when Michael hugged him tighter than it was comfortable for him.

"If they wouldn't take me as well I'd go myself. There was no way I'd leave you to go alone."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "When I switched schools I had zero friends besides Calum and since I always liked history professor Reina quickly became my favorite teacher. I told him that the real reason for switching schools was that I wanted to find my soulmate."

Luke smiled against Michael's chest.

"He... He came to the opening of the gallery." Michael was starting to cry as well. "I've never told you this before." He looked at his boyfriend. "He came to the hospital when you were unconscious. He had the gut of fucking crying and I thought it was sympathy when it was guilt. When we found out he helped his sister I was so angry. I almost burned my bed because of how furious I was. But then at the end of the day, I had you. I had to take care of you, I had to be strong for you."

"You never told me you two were close," Luke whispered.

"How could I?" Michael shrugged his shoulders. "It took almost a year for you to not have at least one nightmare a week."

"A year after it happened I got my first letter."

"The first one?" Luke asked in shock.

He nodded. "On every anniversary of our kidnapping, I'd get a letter from him. First off, he does not have our address. All the letters are sent to our company, I'm not sure if you know but we have a restraining order on him."

Luke still seemed sad but intrigued. "Did you read the letters?"

"I haven't read the first one in months. It was locked in my safe and my mum knew about it but I refused to talk about it. I opened it the day we found out that his sister, Victoria, was sentenced to five years in prison. I just wanted to know why. We know why she did it but why did he help her? Yes, she was his sister but even he probably knew she had mental issues."

"What did he write about?"

"I still have them, if you want to read them?"

Luke shook his head.

"He apologizes at the beginning of every letter. In the first one, he asked for forgiveness. He asked to see us or just me. They are short letters but recently they just became short stories about different soulmate stories he came across in the history books. He wrote about how his daughters got married and that he now works as a librarian in a city a couple of hours away. But then I got the last letter two days ago."

"It's only autumn," Luke commented. "It's not the anniversary yet."

"I know. That's what threw me off. It's... I wanted to show it to you, I promise. But I didn't know how to even mention it."

"Could you..." Luke took a deep breath. "Read the last letter to me?"

Michael nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. He was back in less than a minute and he was holding the envelope that fifteen minutes ago almost crumbled his worlds to pieces.

"The moment you want me to stop reading, just say it."

Luke nodded and took Michael's offered hand as he sat back down on the bed.

_Dear Michael,_

_I know this letter might come as a surprise to you. If you are even reading them of course._

_I saw Luke in the newspaper today. A few minutes ago actually. I sincerely hope you'll read this Michael as it is very important for you to come and see me. Luke as well if possible._

_I'm positive I could help you both._

_I know what I've done in the past is not something either of you could forgive but please let me make my amends._

_Judging by the pictures of his half erased tattoo I'm almost a hundred percent sure I know what's wrong with him._

_You have my address and I'll write down my number. Contact me as soon as possible, if not I'll try and contact you even if that means breaking my restraining order._

_The most I can do for you two is make sure the rest of your lives will be better if ruined a part of it._

_Because there's still hope for Luke. He can still have his magic._

_Professor Reina_

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the letter? Do we trust professor Reina?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	15. 14 ☾ leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since there's not much feedback I'll just be uploading the chapters.

☾☾☾

The first thing Michael ever manipulated with was water. To be more exact when he was four he played with Luke's tears and made him smile.

Even when that was one of his fondest memories, water magic was his least favorite.

In little Michael's head, his magic was the reason he couldn't play with Luke anymore and he only used it a few years later again when Luke knocked down a candle.

He loved his fire magic because it was the one he could bond over with his father and grandmother.

Earth magic was amazing and when he got his earth tattoo he finally understood why his mother had a garden that big. The flowers were like food to his mental health and whenever he got stressed about his crush on Luke he'd literally hug trees to calm his anxiety.

Michael was never nearly as good with his wind magic as Ashton was. When Ashton purposed he made a small tornado from flowers and leaves and even though Lia didn't seem that happy about her ruined hairstyle it was something Michael could never do without accidentally creating a storm.

The best thing about the space magic was the fact that he learned it all from Luke. He joined his boyfriend on Mr. Stillwater's lecture but the teacher didn't know about Michael's magic.

When Luke was released from the hospital he bought Michael a small notebook in which he then had to write down everything he learned about the universe. For some reason, it seemed important to Luke that his boyfriend knows all the constellations.

They took baby steps but soon Michael realized how special the space magic was.

Earth was only a smart part of the universe; water doesn't exist on every planet or maybe not even in all the galaxies. Wind is almost irrelevant when traveling through space and there was no way anyone was strong enough to deal with the fire that made sun shine that bright.

The first time he used the sun to make a flower in the shadow grow Michael felt unstoppable.

The first full moon after they got rescued was as important and life changing to him as it would be to a werewolf.

When he walked out to the gardens with Luke holding his hand and a full moon shining on him he felt a completely different type of energy and power.

With his soulmate by his side and with all five of his powers sort of unlocked and under control, he felt complete.

So now, when he was lying in bed, with his soulmate sleeping on his chest and the full moon shining on him he wanted to feel the same sort of complete he did ten years ago. Then he remembered that Luke didn't feel the same way he did. When the moon was bright it didn't automatically make him feel better, it made him feel sad.

Michael kissed Luke's forehead and while his moon tattoo started gleaming Luke didn't even have one.

One thing that never weakened was Michael's love for Luke. Somehow Michael loved him even more, had even more passion to make every moment they had spent together perfect.

That's why he wanted to make Luke's life perfect as well.

"Babe." He whispered and lightly shook Luke's body. "Luke."

"Mhm.," Luke mumbled. "I'm listening."

"I want to do it. I mean it's not my call but you suffered enough and if there's any chance of making you have your magic we should at least learn about it."

Luke cuddled their bodies closer together and Michael could feel him press a kiss against his chest. "I love you more than words can explain Michael Clifford but let me sleep. We can talk about it in the morning."

Michael pushed him off his chest so he could turn on his hip and look at Luke making his soulmate groaned.

"You know I can't sleep if there are important things on my mind."

Luke finally opened his eyes and smiled at him. "I know. And I love you even with that flaw like you love me without my tattoo."

It was meant as a joke but it made Michael feel even worse.

When the younger man noticed his mistake he leaned over and kissed him. "I haven't made my mind about going. If you feel like it's something you want to learn about then go, I'm just not sure I want to come with."

Michael looked at his boyfriend in surprise. "You want me to go... but alone?"

"I'm not sure if I can see him, I don't even trust him to not be lying. You can take my test results with you. Just also take Dave and don't let him lie to you."

It was Luke's turn to push Michael back on his back and made himself comfortable on his chest once again.

☾

Michael made sure he had everything with him. His and the doctor's notes, Luke's lab and test results. He didn't have any intention to show this personal information about his boyfriend to professor Reina but if he would talk about symptoms he wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"You ready to leave, Mr. Clifford?"

After twenty years of being his driver and bodyguard when needed, Dave still refused to call Michael by his first name.

"We can go. Did I give you the address?"

"It's already in the GPS, any preferences over the music?"

The back door opened and Luke climbed onto the seats. "Play my playlist, Dave, we all know Michael's music taste is questionable."

Michael didn't say a word. Instead, he took Luke's hands and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you." Luke leaned his head on Michael's shoulder.

"For what?"

"Loving me as much as you do."

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Lucija ♡


	16. 15 ☾ indus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: smut
> 
> throwback to the age 19

Luke smiled and waved at his boyfriend once he finally saw him get out of class.

While he was taking modern art his soulmate was more interested in art history and had a more classic perspective of his artwork.

This means fewer classes together but to Luke, that was better than none.

"Hi, my love."

Luke blushed when Michael pulled him into a hug and kissed him. They hadn't seen each other in a few days, a few more that Luke would mind.

Michael offered Luke his hand before they started walking to the nearby cafe.

The first days of their student life was nothing like they imagined. Literally nothing.

First off, Michael transferred to art classes but that was the good news.

The soulmates with the matching moon tattoo wanted as normal university experience as they could have. But then a day before they were supposed to move into a dorm together their parents got a call on how the school didn't think it was safe for other people to be living with them. Based on the fact that they were once kidnapped by a lunatic.

Now, two weeks later they were still living at home and driving to school every day. By their personal drivers. Meaning they were having the least authentic uni life.

They then wanted to move to different rooms or apartments but since the uni had already started almost everything they considered to go with a normal student life was taken.

"I literally hate my family," Luke complained as he walked through the campus with his boyfriend.

Michael fondly rolled his eyes. "We both know you don't."

"Well, I should." When they sat down Luke pulled his scarf and gloves off and reached towards Michael.

The moment his skin touched Michael's, his hands warmed up. In moments like this, he loved that his boyfriend had all the magic known even though he knew other people envied him for making the autumn sunshine on him all the time.

Michael waved to Calum who was working the shift and nodded when he mouthed the usual.

"You know they only want the best for you."

Luke snorted. "I'm not sure if they've ever read any manual about how to not raise a child but I'm sure buying them a house at the age of nineteen is not a sign of good parenting."

Michael started laughing. "So that's their take on student life?"

"It's not funny." Luke pouted and Michael squeezed his hands.

"Did they actually already bought it?"

Luke shook his head. "I said no. Literally, I'd rather be living at home, the only downside is I don't get to see you as often I'd like."

Michael kissed Luke's hand.

"Is there everything okay?" Luke asked as he saw how distracted his soulmate looked. "Are the evening classes too much? Do you need more time for yourself?"

"No baby." Michael laughed. "I'm just trying to keep a secret but I'm don't think I want to."

Luke frowned. "Good. You shouldn't be keeping secrets from me."

"Is that so?" The older boy grinned widely as he knew his favorite blushing Luke will make an appearance as soon as he'll finish his sentence. "So you keeping that vibrator your brother gave you hidden wasn't a secret?"

"Michael!" Luke whisper-shouted. "Calum or someone else could hear."

Michael needed a good five minutes before he was able to stop laughing and finally reveal the secret.

"It's not final yet, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I and mum found a small apartment a ten-minute walk away from campus. It has two rooms so we can make people think we won't be sleeping in the same bed. Plus the rent is cheap enough we ourselves can cover it with what we make from the contribution to our families' businesses.'

Michael finished his sentence just as Calum brought their hot chocolates and made Luke spill both all over the table and Calum.

☾

"Do you really need that much stuff?"

Michael asked as he passed different things from the box that said decoration to his soulmate.

Luke looked at every piece and found a place for it in his room or the small living room. If it didn't fit he'd place it in another box and decided to decorate Michael's room with when he wouldn't be home and able to complain.

"I want to make it feel like my house. Plus it's my room, not yours."

Michael nodded and passed him a sculptor he made for Luke on their first art camp they attended together.

"Agreed. But we're definitely having sex in my room, I don't want to break any of the ornaments."

He held yet another framed picture up but after Luke didn't take it he looked up.

"Again?" Michael started laughing and Luke just whined in defeat.

For some unknown reason, Luke's sex drive was twice as big as Michael's. Not that Michael didn't find his soulmate hot, he just wasn't as horny as Luke was. So while he didn't want to fuck Luke all the time he didn't mind helping him out.

That's what soulmates are for right?

Michael offered Luke his hand and pulled him into his room which was unpacked and decorated with two or three of Luke's paintings.

He pushed him on the bed and Luke's eyes followed his every move. The younger boy started to unzip his pant but stopped once Michael slapped his fingers.

"I don't want you to ruin my new bed covers with your cum. We both know how messy you are." Michael explained as he climbed onto the bed and made himself comfortable against the bedpost.

Luke seemed confused. He was hard and Michael promised to help him. He didn't actually say it out loud but it was his fault that Luke was hard so it was his problem as well.

"Come, babe, you'll ride my thigh. So all the mess will stay in your pants."

Luke moaned desperately and climbed to Michael.

His soulmate helped him with his balance when he started rocking his crotch back and forward. The friction created made him squirm at first but once he found a rhythm he started to whine from pleasure.

"Talk to me," Luke begged and the smile Michael offered him was so cruel he knew he was in for a ride.

"Want me to tell you how dirty you are?" His tone was sweet but he knew it was getting to Luke.

He nodded and speed up his movement. Michael decided to help him so he pressed his leg harder against his lover making him moan so beautifully, it made him want what he was feeling too.

"C'mon Lukey. Make a mess. We can then wash your dirty underwear and maybe I'll fuck you on the washer later."

"Please," Luke whined and squeezed Michael's leg in between his before starting to bounce on it to get himself cum.

"Michael-oh, fuck. Oh, ah. Oh god." Luke bit his lip to silence his moans and collapsed on top of Michael.

Michael smiled and tangled his hand in Luke's curls to calm him down.

"You were so good." He promised and kissed his cheek.

Luke had a blissful look on his face and he smiled against his lover's shoulder.

"Are you serious?" Luke laughed after a minute. "You couldn't be hard ten minutes ago but you are now?" He could feel Michael's erection press at his stomach.

Michael pouted and kissed Luke's neck. "You were so hot."

"No, no." Luke moved away before he could successfully seduce him. "You make a bigger mess than I do. So if I had to cum into my pants..."

"I can cum in your mouth?" Michael pleaded in a way he knew Luke couldn't say no.

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Lucija ♡


	17. 16 ☾ musca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four: water

Michael Clifford was many things.

The only or one of the few people with five tattoos, connected to five different elements. The only son of Karen and Daryl Clifford, one of the richest couples in the town. An amazing boyfriend and soulmate and an incredible friend.

Michael Clifford was not nervous.

At least typically.

They decided to meet with professor Reina on neutral grounds. They chose a nearby hotel to where he lives as he wasn't allowed to come to them. He shouldn't even be this near to Michael and Luke but they made an exception.

"Why is there paint on your cheek?" Michael asked as they waited for Dave to return after he checked the room for their safety.

"Haven't I told you?" Luke asked and smiled when Michael shook his head. "I pain sometimes."

Michael rolled his eyes when Luke started to giggle. "I haven't seen you paint in a while. Will you show me what you're working on?"

"Maybe one day." He winked and made his man a bit less nervous.

They walked hand in hand in the large room.

Professor Reina didn't look his best. He was older than the last time they saw him and Michael could see him smile sadly at them.

He squeezed Luke's hand and when he soulmate squeezed back he knew they're okay.

"Please seat. Michael." He looked at him first. "Luke."

Luke didn't seem to look him back in the eyes but Michael did. He wanted to show that he's in charge of the situation. Even if he is the one who brought two people there for support.

"I hope this isn't a trap of some sorts." Michael addressed the situation calmly.

"I could say the same." Professor smiled. "How can I know you two won't have me arrested for being in the same room as you two."

Michael took one of the papers he brought with him and slid it across the table. "It's signed by our lawyers. So you're okay. If we, of course, leave this room untouched."

He laughed. "I see you Michael are Luke's lawyer."

"We're not here to talk about our education." Luke interrupted. It was the first time he even said anything.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He fixed his position in his seat before he started talking. "I know you don't want to hear me talk about me and my sister but I have to. In order, this story will make sense."

Michael nodded.

"I see you have Luke's medical records with you and I'm a historian, I can't do much with it. The reason I connected what might be wrong with Luke from only seeing the picture of you in the newspaper is that my daughter looked just like you. And she lost her tattoo afterward."

"Your daughter?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I don't know how much you two remember, I once mentioned it in class... When I've met my soulmate she was giving birth to a baby girl, her name is Bailey and this year she'll turn thirty. Not long after she got her wind element tattoo she got sick and lost it even before she met her soulmate. We weren't sure if she'll live so the loss of her magic wasn't our priority. But it was a problem for her."

Michael bit his lip. He felt like that was Luke, he kept saying he was okay but Michael knew he wasn't.

"My sister Victoria absolutely loved Bailey. She was born just after Victoria lost her soulmate and taking care of her was what kept her sane."

"A couple of months after Bailey got better Victoria came to me and my wife and told us she found a way to get her magic back. I didn't know that at the time but she had to pay a lot of money to this doctor but it had worked. Bailey returned with a tattoo, fire one instead of wind and Victoria returned without it."

"But I saw it," Luke said loudly. "I saw her tattoo,"

Michael did too. It's what used to haunt him in his dreams.

Professor Reina nodded and smiled. "It's a tattoo but man-made not magic-made."

"My daughter needed time but she got used to her new powers."

"So Victoria just gave her her magic?"

Michael felt a fire inside his chest. He'd give all his magic to Luke if he could.

"I don't know what happened. Neither of them ever talk about it. A few weeks later I came across this other doctor who'd do it for free. I went and visited him and learned it's an emotionally draining procedure and magic could be lost in between the transition."

Professor wiped his cheek. "I don't know if you've noticed but it made my sister mentally unstable. She loved magic but she loved her niece more."

"But it worked?" Michael wanted to hear it again.

"Mikey..." Luke squeezed his hand. "We won't."

"Yes. It worked. Now I don't want to say that what my sister did wasn't wrong. But like I've said, she had to pay a lot of money to get it done. I didn't know at the time but she borrowed most of it and when she invested it into Hemmings corporation, she lost it all. That's why she did what she did and that's why I helped. She saved my daughter."

Everybody in the room went quiet.

All Michael could think about was giving all his magic to Luke and all Luke could think about was how to forgive the man in front of him.

He couldn't. Not yet.

"But did they realized what was wrong with her? Why she got ill?"

"Because of me."

Luke and Michael both frowned.

He sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. I'll give you the number from both doctors but please, see the second one first. He's... wise. He's a magic doctor."

"You're not even her biological father," Luke said. "How could it be your fault?"

Michael could see he was on the verge of crying.

"Thank you." He said and took the piece of paper with the contact information.

Professor Reina was still sitting when the couple and their bodyguard were ready to leave.

"I'll be waiting for your anniversary letter." Michael smiled. "This year I'll maybe write back."

This wasn't forgiveness or gratitude. But it was a step towards the closure.

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Lucija ♡


	18. 17 ☾ boötes

☾☾☾

"Luke?" Michael tried to come into the room but the younger man had it locked.

"Just a second babe," Luke shouted and quickly turned the canvas around.

Once he came to the door he pushed Michael back so he couldn't see into the room or enter it.

"You do know this is my apartment as well, you can't just lock me out of rooms." Michael smiled when Luke locked the door again. "And I've noticed you changed the lock."

Instead of answering Luke kissed his soulmate.

"What did you want, baby?"

"I got this... And now I wonder if it has anything to do with whatever you're doing in the studio."

Michael showed a closed envelope to him. The address was written in Luke's handwriting.

"You haven't open it yet?"

They moved from the hallway to the kitchen where the dinner was on the table.

"Wanted to see if you wanted me to open it today or on some other day."

By some other day, he meant after their visit at yet another doctor.

Luke smiled and looked at him expectantly. In a way he was happy Michael decided to do it in front of him but it also made him nervous. It was something he was looking forward in a while.

_Dear Mr. Clifford,_

_We're inviting you to Luke Robert Hemmings' first painting exhibition._

_You're expected on Saturday, December the 17th at 8 pm. The paintings will be exhibited at the Clemmings Crescent gallery for two weeks._

_This invitation serves as a ticket._

Michael could remember the words instantly. It took a week for him to come up with the text for his invitations.

"Well?" Luke asked with an amused look on his face. "Will you come?"

"You." Michael walked around the counter and hugged his boy. "Are the strongest person I've ever met. I love you so much and I'm so incredibly proud of you."

They were both in tears.

"I have no idea how you managed to squeeze yourself into the gallery's schedule. I thought we were booked for a year in advance."

Luke kissed Michael's cheek. "Someone canceled. It was a few weeks after you found out I was sick. I was so inspired by your love and for the first time in years, I just wanted to paint all night, every night. When I was at my parents' house that was how I survived without you. I painted."

"I can't wait to see the paintings. I'll buy all of them."

"My mum said the same thing." Luke smiled.

"I love your mum but this is a battle she'll lose."

☾

"This is strange." Michael checked the address Mr. Reina gave them. He regretted leaving Dave at home.

Luke pulled him towards the small cabins. "He said the first doctor didn't have a degree but was a better choice. I'm pretty sure he knew the money wasn't a problem for us so he didn't recommend him because he was cheaper."

Michael followed. Michael would always follow Luke wherever he'd go.

_Doctor Dural_

"That's an Aboriginal name," Michael commented when Luke knocked on the door.

On old native Australian opened the door and smiled widely once he saw he had visitors. He greeted them with a hug like they were old friends.

"Come in. You're here about magic, am I right?"

They walked into a small house, the living room was converted into an office which looked just as the usual doctor's office.

"H-how do you know?" Luke stuttered.

Unlike Michael, Luke wasn't as confident into the information they got from Mr. Reina. He still didn't trust him completely and he definitely didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I'm a magic doctor, mister Hemmings. That's why people come and see me." He almost pushed them to sit down on a comfortable looking sofa and offered them tea which they both kindly refused.

"Plus," He admitted once he sat down as well. "I also watched the news and noticed that you should have come to me a while ago."

His English was otherwise perfect, it seemed like he just mixed some word orders on purpose.

Michael again carried the large file with all sorts of Luke's medical results and different pictures with him. He passed it to the doctor.

"Professor Reina sent us here. He said you helped his daughter a while back. We wanted to know if you could help us too."

Dural took the folder and set it on the table without looking at it.

"You lost your tattoo?" He asked Luke who nodded.

Michael observed as Luke pulled up his sleeve and showed the snow white skin. Also another consequence of his illness.

"Have you lost all of your magic?" The doctor was tracing his finger over Luke's skin.

"No. Michael can use my magic... I mean it's still in me but I can't use it."

He quickly and suspiciously looked up at Michael. "Interesting."

"We want you to try and get Luke's magic back. It doesn't matter how you do it. I just want him to have it."

Luke gave Michael a look but the doctor didn't seem to notice it. Instead, he just smiled.

"Actually," The blue-eyed man turned back to Dural. "I really want to know why I got ill. Mr. Reina said it was his fault his daughter got sick but they weren't even related."

"Yes... Very interesting question and a very interesting thing."

He let go of Luke's hand and pointed at a painting he had on the wall.

It was an interpretation of the moment Nature decided human race should be allowed to use her powers.

"We are born with magic inside of us. When our bodies are strong enough we can start and use it and when this happens we get a tattoo connected to our powers. The tattoo also helps us with finding our soulmate who is a cure to all of our emotional stress and can shield the world from our magic in case we decide to use it for evil."

"Mr. Hemmings I know a little about your family of course but please tell me, your tattoo was a moon?"

Luke nodded. "I was able to talk to the stars." It was something Mr. Stillwater had always said to him. Some people could exhale fire but Luke could talk to the stars.

"Your family? What are their powers?"

"Water."

"All of them?"

Luke nodded. "Three generations back there was another person with a Saturn tattoo but otherwise we're one of the strongest water families in the world."

"Our magic is usually determined when we're born. A lot of people say it doesn't have anything to do with our genes but it usually does. Another big component is growing up around magic.

The reason professor says it's his fault is because his daughter would probably have different magic if it weren't for him. He wasn't her biological father but their love was so strong, her body wanted the same magic he had. But it definitely wasn't his fault she got ill.

That's what happens when our bodies are still confused over the magic they want to use. Yours probably wanted water or it was just too scared of the sun."

The two men looked at the doctor in awe.

When he got his tattoo Luke dreamt about having the same magic as his family.

"Why does that happen?" Michael asked. "Luke had no one with other types of power around him growing up."

"Maybe you had a nanny or someone in your life with universe magic?"

Luke shook his head.

Then doctor Dural looked at Michael. "The other possibility is that your magic had to adapt to fit your soulmate's. That usually happens when the other person has two tattoos." He was smiling at him like he knew Michael's secret.

"Two?" Michael asked and lifted his sleeve up.

"Michael." Luke tried to stop him like he tried when he showed the tattoo to Liz. But Luke was much more important to him than his tattoo.

When Dural saw the fire element tattoo he smiled so widely, Michael was afraid his teeth will fell out.

"Or five."

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Lucija ♡


	19. 18 ☾ pisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: a mention of death

☾☾☾

"Very extraordinary." Doctor Duran nodded and took Michael's hand in his. "That makes sense."

As he traced his finger over the five tattoos Michael was quick to make assumptions.

"So it is my fault? That Luke got sick?"

The way Luke was looking at him calmed him down slightly.

The old man shook his head. "If anything, it'd be your soulmates fault but it doesn't work like that. We don't know why this happens and why our magic is what it is. Like I've said. Part of it it's possibly genes. My guess is that our magic develops based on our character, some family traits are inherited, characteristics and such are passed down and shaped by the way we are brought up.

I believe many people have an assigned power when they are born but it changes many times or it doesn't change at all. I've read many books about it but I can only guess why you and that girl got sick. Maybe your magic changed very close to when you got your tattoo since your magic is the most powerful out of five you maybe didn't practice it enough or too much so your body became too weak to deal with it."

He let go of Michael's hand and once he was free, Michael walked to Luke and hugged him.

"There are different types of behavior we connect to the types of magic.

Fire. Stubborn and kind.

Water. Judgmental and calm.

Earth. Dramatic and spiritual.

Wind. Crazy and outgoing.

Universe. Hot-tempered and open minded.

We don't know if our personality develops based on the magic we'll receive or it's the other way around. Probably a mixture of both."

"W-we," Luke stuttered because he was still in shock. It was a lot to process. "We actually started up a research center to research what I had more. One of the best doctors in the country is running it and we'd be honored if you'd join. Or just meet up with him and share some ideas."

"It sounds brilliant." Duran's face lit up. "But we can discuss that later. If I could I'd also have a conversation with Mr. Michael about his tattoos later. You're only the second person I've met who has all five of them."

"The second?" Michael asked. "I've searched all the books and never found anyone with over three tattoos that were still alive. No mentions of anyone with five, ever."

Doctor Duran smiled and lifted up his sleeve.

"Oh god." Luke squeezed Michael's hands.

On his wrist was a circle which was split into five parts, like a pizza or a cake.

Each part had the following symbols: a flower, a spiral, a wave, a spark, and a star.

All but one were black. The spark was orangy-red.

"Do you have five soulmates?" Luke asked while Michael still wasn't able to speak. "Because only one of them is colored."

The man laughed. "No, I did a stupid thing when I was young. I thought I was the most important person in the world because I have all the power. Then my soulmate died when I was twenty-four and tried to use my power to bring her back."

Michael stepped behind Luke and hugged him.

Doctor Duran had a sad smile on his face. "I gave her all my magic but you can't bring people from the dead. Our magic is a gift from nature and reviving someone isn't a natural thing. At least not when they've been dead for a while."

"We're sorry for you lost," Michael whispered.

"Thank you. But to answer your question, Mr. Luke. Her tattoo was a fire and we actually exchanged magic. So she died with my magic. I have her's. When that happened it was the first time I've ever heard about anyone trading magic or passing it on. I was just so sad and filled with strong emotions. So I transferred my grief into studying how to pass the magic on.

I don't have as much power as I did before but I'd give all my power away to have her back. Now I live a simpler life with at least her fire in my heart."

Luke was crying. He could see Michael in the old man's eyes. Trying to fix something he thought it was his fault. But neither the death of his soulmate nor Luke's illness could be blamed on the two men with five tattoos.

"How do we do this?" He asked quietly and even though the moment was sad Michael smiled. Luke basically said yes into them trying this out. "How does it work?"

They sat down again.

"It's magic so it never goes down the same way. It never goes as planned either. You need to understand that."

The two soulmates nodded.

"The fact that Mr. Luke still has magic in him is a good thing. Now, one thing that could happen is that you'll change magic and Mr. Michael could possibly still use yours. So you'll have five tattoos and he'll have the previous one. But that'd be extremely rare. It only happened to me because I was devastated."

"What are the more possible options?" Michael asked.

"You could give him some of your magic and he'll be able to use it. Mr. Luke could have magic with or without having an actual tattoo. The lady Victoria did have some left. Or it maybe won't work."

"Okay." Luke nodded and Michael leaned in to kiss him.

"Let's do this." Michael looked at the doctor.

"I can only lead you through the process. I don't actually do anything. You two ready?"

When both of them said yes he asked them to hold hands.

"Michael, place your hand on top of Luke's but so your tattoo will cover the spot where his used to be."

Michael's full attention was on Luke. He was staring at the blue eyes he loved like everything would fail if he wouldn't.

"Now Michael. Try to use the magic you feel in Luke."

Michael exhaled and took a deep breath. It was easy because Luke's heart was so open to him. When he took a deep breath in he breathed in Luke's magic. He knew it wasn't his because it was different. Less powerful than his but much more precise when it came to using the universe to his advance.

The sun started to shine brighter and Luke smiled. It was a happy smile.

"Amazing. Now like you took Luke's magic out try to push yours in."

"Which one?" Michael asked.

"I can't know that. You need to figure it out."

Michael only did this a few times, always when Luke was around to stop him.

In no particular order, he gathered all the magic. The wind started blowing harder outside, the sun was even stronger, all the flowers in the room started to slowly grow and turned towards the sun, all the candles lit on fire and the rain started falling on a sunny day.

"Magnificent." Doctor whispered.

"I love you." Luke smiled at his forever.

Instead of answering Michael just smiled and closed his eyes.

It didn't hurt as he expected but he could almost feel it. Like his magic invaded into Luke's body and traveled through one hand and made a circle and returned.

It lasted less than a minute and when he opened his eyes he smiled because Luke was smiling as well.

Michael carefully lifted his hand and he wanted to cry.

On the exact same place as before, there was a moon. When he looked at his hand his crescent moon was gone.

"Perfect." Doctor Duran smiled. "I've never seen a transition so perfect."

"But..." Luke was frowning and that made Michael sad. "It has no color."

Before he could even process the thought Michael leaned over and kissed him.

He kissed him and it screamed I love you. It screamed I'll always be there for you. It whispered I'll always love you no matter what.

It felt like their first kiss all over again.

When Michael looked into Luke's eyes he believed they were alright.

When he looked at Luke's wrist and the purple was already there he knew they were alright.

"Look," Luke whispered. He lifted Michael's wrist.

Barely visible was a dust of green color where the moon used to be. Luke kissed it like Michael did many times before when he was sick.

The moon turned violet.

There was no black outline to indicate magic but there was the color to show the love.

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Lucija ♡


	20. 19 ☾ universe

_The Universe is all of space and time and their contents, including planets, stars, galaxies, and all other forms of matter and energy._

☾☾☾

“You look beautiful.”

Luke jumped on the spot and quickly turned around.

He didn’t look happy overall but for that first second, he seemed to relax as he saw his soulmate behind him. Luke then, of course, remembered there were two more hours since Michael was supposed to arrive at the gallery.

“What are you doing here and what are you wearing?”

Michael grinned when his boyfriend put his hands onto his hips.

“I promise I’m not looking at any of the paintings. I wanted to wait for you in your office but I was too excited to see you.”

From behind his back, Michael pulled a huge bouquet of flowers. “I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you.”

The apology wasn’t anywhere near good but Luke loved Michael too much to be angry at him. He hugged him and whispered  _I love you_  into his ear.

“I love you too.”

He didn’t have to say it. Luke already knew.

Luke knew because he was reminded of Michael’s love every time he looked at the sun or saw a star.

He remembered that the love of his life gave away his magic for him. His favorite magic.

And if that wasn’t love Luke didn’t know what was. There wasn’t even a hint of distress, jealousy or regret in Michael’s eyes when Luke would use the magic that was once his.

The opposite, Michael had the brightest smile on his face and told Luke just how proud he was of his strength. And here he was once more to do the same. To do something Luke didn’t expect he will.

“You actually don’t recognize this outfit?” Michael asked and took two steps back away from Luke so his soulmate could see him better.

Black hoodie, black snapback.

It was the same outfit Michael’s mum made him wear on the day of Michael’s exhibition opening.

The exact same one.

Luke was sure of it because he then got kidnaped in it and he had spent a while in it. The hat on the other side fell off his head before he was pushed in a car but it seemed to be that one.

“Why are you wearing this?” Luke laughed. “Why would you even save this?”

“For the sentimental value. It’s not only the outfit in which you had seen my first exhibition, found out I was crazy over you because I painted you on like the third day of us knowing each other. And… I told you I loved you when you were wearing it.”

“Sentimental value?” Luke giggled but he was tearing up. “That sound like something your mum would say.”

Michael winked. “She was the one who saved it for a special occasion. On my request of course.”

Luke frowned. He was pretty sure she’d tell Michael off for wearing a torn-up hoodie to his exhibition opening party. “What special occasion?”

The smile on Michael’s face only grew and he reached in the big pocket of the hoodie.

“Michael…”

The older man dropped on one knee and like in movies, Luke covered his face with his hands as he cried out from happiness.

“Luke Robert Hemmings. You are the love of my life.”

Michael wasn’t crying. He looked more focused and collected than he ever did in his life.

“I knew from the beginning that you’ll be the most important person in my life. You are the person who always brings out the best in me. You are the one who made every single one of my tattoos appear. Luke,” Michael’s voice almost broke but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “We’ve been through ups and downs, too many in my opinion. No one should go through what we’ve gone through but it made us stronger and that’s what I’m grateful for.”

Luke stopped hiding his face and let the tears fall. Michael was right. He had seen him at his worst and his tear-stained face wasn’t something he should be ashamed of. Because they were tears of happiness.

“That’s why I want you to take this.”

Luke was surprised when he saw the ring Michael was holding.

Karen already joked about it. How the ring she wore was passed down for generations in the Clifford family.

But no Clifford before had a same-sex partner so they weren’t sure how the ring will fit.

The stone was the same. It was a volcanic rock one of Michael’s ancestors who had a really strong magic made.

“How…”

“You’re lucky your soulmate does have  _three_  tattoos more than a normal person so I was able to make it into a ring that will fit you. The love of my life.”

Luke smiled. The ring looked beautiful.

“Where was I?” Michael laughed making Luke smiled as well. “Oh yeah. I want you to take this ring. Because I love you and because I really, really, really want to go on a honeymoon with you.”

The younger man started giggling and Michael achieved his goal.

“You want to marry me so we can go on a honeymoon?”

Michael nodded with enthusiasm. “We deserve it. Also, I’m getting kind of sick of calling you, my boyfriend. Because you’re more than just a boy who’s my friend and I like to kiss.”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t even ask the question,” Michael argued but Luke fell on his knees and hugged his soulmate.

“I say yes anyway.”

☾

“Hello everyone.” Luke giggled into the microphone. He was already tipsy and Michael was supporting him so he wouldn’t fell.

“Thank you to everybody who came to my first exhibition. Anyone who knows me well is aware that art is my lifelong passion but I never had the need to do anything more with it.

That was of course until about a year ago I got sick and I experienced what true and unconditional love is.”

Luke turned to Michael who gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

“There are twelve paintings. I want to clear up that they are not for sale. Every piece reflects my passion for the universe so you’ll see paintings of nine planets, the sun, and the moon and the biggest piece which is the universe.”

It was the first time Michael heard Luke talk about them so he listened to every word.

“Besides the obvious theme you’ll probably notice another one and that’s my muse. My fiancée Michael Clifford.”

Michael turned to Luke in shook as everybody cheered them on. All Luke did was smile.

“So, without further ado, I present to you  _my universe_.”

Someone, probably Ashton, used their wind magic and made the black curtains fall of the paintings on the wall.

“Luke…” Michael was in tears.

Every painting, every planet had him in them. His eyes, his face, his smile.

“I love you, Michael Clifford,” Luke whispered.

The last, biggest painting of the universe was hanging just above them.

It portrayed Luke and Michael kissing as the stars were dancing around them.

It portrayed their unconditional love.

“I love you to the moon and back.” Michael grinned and pulled him forever into a kiss.

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter. I'll write plenty of throwbacks and some of the future events in the last fifth of the story.
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	21. 20 ☾ sagittarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> throwback to the age 19

Michael walked into the house he used to live in with the intention of surprising his mum, not scaring her to death.

“Oh my god, Michael. I was ready to throw boiling water on top of you.” She shouted at him while hugging him as well.

“You have the best security system in town, you shouldn’t worry. It could have easily been dad who’d walk into the house.”

Michael sat down on the sofa while he observed his mum making him some tea and looking for cookies. He only moved out about two months ago when he and Luke moved in together and Karen texted him weekly about how much she misses him.

“It’s a nice surprise but what are you doing here Mikey?”

Michael took the tea and shrugged his shoulders. “Came to visit you.”

“You and Luke were here two days ago and I know you don’t miss me that much. Spill it.”

He was more than happy with the relationship he had with his parents and his mother knew him too well.

“My class got canceled and I needed to come here without Luke knowing.”

Karen raised her eyebrow but Michael only smiled at her. “I think I want to marry Luke.”

The look on her face was surprised but not in a good way. “Of course, you do Michael. He’s your soulmate?”

“Yeah, I know.” Michael rolled his eyes. “But I want to do it soon.”

“Okay. I mean I don’t mind. But why the hurry?”

“I just love him so much.” The boy sighed and laid back on the soft couch. “I didn’t think I could love him more when my tattoos got colored but waking up next to him every day, living with him… It’s just a dream come true, I feel so good when I’m around him. It’s like he’s my sun and I’m the moon and he charges me up with light.”

Karen had tears in her eyes.

“All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Seeing you like this makes my life complete. I agree with you. Having a soulmate is wonderful but I and your father always talk about you. How you made our lives even more special.”

“You know… When you were little and Liz stopped bringing Luke to play with you, you got so sad that we considered adopting another child. You know that I couldn’t have any more children after you but I just wanted the smile you always had around Luke back. Then one day you started telling me about the blond-haired boy you’ve been dreaming about and that was before you got your second tattoo. When you got your third tattoo in the water park you’ve been in love with Luke without even meeting him.”

“He thinks it’s romantic that I’ve been obsessed with him before we even met.” Michael giggled.

“What I wanted to say.” His mother pitched in. “That if you want to marry him, do. Unfortunately, when the engagement ring with the lava stone was created they didn’t think about making it a size that could fit men as well. But you have the magic so you can shape it into any form you’d want to.”

Michael frowned. “You wanted to say something.”

“I did.” She smiled. “You have my blessing Michael but Luke will love you without the ring as well. Don’t rush things because we both know you often do.”

☾

Michael walked into his apartment happy.

He understood what his mum was trying to say. He did rush things.

If it wasn’t for Calum he’d tell Luke that he thinks they’re soulmates when the younger boy decided to talk to him for the first time.

Not that taking naps together after two months of knowing each other was any less rushed but it was Luke who suggested them so Michael was okay with that.

“Babe, is that you?”

Michael laughed and he instantly felt better. “Who else would it be?”

His and Luke’s apartment was like a sanctum for them. Luke didn’t have to live with his grandparents, they could do what they want to when they wanted to.

Breakfast for breakfast? Check.

Playing video games until three am and sleeping for twelve hours after? Check.

Sex on the kitchen counter? Check.

Luke in their living room, covered in paint above his waist? Check.

“What are you doing?” Michael laughed.

“Stop laughing at me. First, yes, I knew it was probably you who walked into the apartment but if someone came to kidnap me again I’d rather not look like this. Second, I’m doing my homework. Anatomy of the human body?”

Michael walked over and kissed Luke. Even his lips were painted light blue.

“Not funny but I doubt they would let you take a shower before taking you. And I’ve already done my painting in class since it wasn’t supposed to be homework. You should finish it in class.”

Luke pouted and looked at the almost bare canvas. “I always get distracted by you. I’ve tried to print the upper half of my body on the canvas for the past two hours and it doesn’t look anything like a human print.”

“Funny, I always do the most in class because my muse is sitting right next to me.”

“I sit left to you.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Michael laughed because he really, really did.

Luke turned to him and nodded. “Yeah, but keep it coming. Your love always makes me more inspired.”

“Have you tried laying down on the canvas instead of hugging it?”

Luke looked from canvas to his chest and back to Michael. “I love you too.”

As Michael observed Luke paint himself once again because  _I don’t need your help_  and  _I want to take all the credit when I get a good grade_. He realized his mum was right.

He’d have to hide the ring in his pocket well before Luke always finds things that weren’t supposed to be found. Michael realized there was only one way to do it.

“Luke?” He asked when the younger man was done with rolling on the floor.

“Yeah?”

“Look at me for a moment.”

That got his attention and Luke sat up and looked at his soulmate.

“I got this today.” He showed Luke the Clifford family ring and the boy looked a bit surprised. “I got it because I love you and one day I’ll give it to you so I can marry you. It’ll be in my jewelry box just so you know. Because I want you to know I love you enough to marry you but maybe not now.”

Luke smiled. “Definitely not now. I love you two Michael but think about this. We’re not even twenty and while I love our close friends I want people there who will mean something to me. I don’t want fake people at my wedding.”

That made Michael smile.

“Plus, I’d enjoy being Hemmings for a bit longer. I just stopped hating my family it’d suck to lose the last name already.”

“I would never ask you to change your last name.”

“I’d never ask you to change it.”

Luke smiled onto the sofa and got paint all over it. He knew Michael will clean it with magic in five minutes. “I know, but I have two brothers who’ll carry the legacy of our family and you are an only son. I want our kids to have your last name and I want to have it too.”

Michael surprised face spread into a grin and he pulled Luke in for a kiss.

Thinking about having a family with Luke felt like a dream come true.

“When exactly do you think we’ll get married? Have kids?”

Luke smiled.

“Adopt ten cats and a dog?”

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of part four
> 
> ☾☾☾
> 
> Love, Lucija


	22. 21 ☾ taurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part five: universe
> 
> 6 months after chapter 19 (universe)

"Mr. Luke?" Luke took another second to gawk at the masterpiece on the wall before turning to his assistant.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone waiting for you at the office."

He frowned. "Do I have a meeting or something?"

She smiled. "You should just go to the office, sir."

She had the same smile on as when people at the gallery threw him a surprise birthday party. Even though it wasn't s surprise since it was written on their collective schedule. Luke decided to go with it as he was a people pleaser.

He walked up the stairs and looked back again and smiled. The new exhibition was beautiful.

"Hello?" Luke asked when he walked into an office that for a moment seemed empty. But there were his favorite roses on his table and boxes of his favorite takeout which only meant one thing.

"Babe?"

"I'm here."

Luke walked into the office and realized Michael was behind the new curtains he got that were extra-long. Great, now he'll have to make sure no one was there every time he'll be alone at the office.

Michael walked across the room and kissed his fiancé.

Luke smile against Michael's shoulder. "It's not that I don't love you stopping by but you always make me want to leave with you."

"Good." Michael pulled Luke to the table. "You've been working too much lately and after we eat our lunch, I'm taking you somewhere."

He sat down and observed as Michael unboxed the food and passed a fork to him. "I know and I'm sorry. But this exhibition is so important and it's such an honor we can have it in our gallery."

"Luke." Michael laughed. "I'm not here to make you feel bad about working. It's what you love and I've been away for more than a few days for work trips before."

The way the younger man looked at his man as he stuffed his face with Chinese food said everything.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked when they were in Michael's car.

"It's a secret."

He didn't complain as for once he got the chance to choose the music in Michael's care which was rare.

"You look really beautiful." Michael complimented as his boy was staring through the window.

"I would tell you to take a picture but I've found the folder you have of my pictures and it's a bit crazy."

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen of course I'll take pictures."

The ride wasn't too long but they were definitely not in the city center anymore.

Michael parked in front of a house and got nervous when Luke walked out and just observed it without saying a world.

"I found this house on sale." He unlocked it and Luke was right behind him. "It's a beautiful property with loads of space."

They walked in and a big, light, open concept first floor opened in front of them.

"It's beautiful," Luke commented and walked to the French doors that showed the view of the backyard.

"What do you think?" Michael asked nervously. "I thought we could you know... Buy it. If you like it, of course."

"Have you bought it already?"

"No... I wanted to show it to you first."

"Good."

"Y-you don't like it?" Michael was disappointed. He really searched hard to find something he and Luke could start a family in. A home.

"It's beautiful." Luke turned to his husband-to-be and kissed his cheek. "I'm actually quite mad."

The older man was clearly confused and frowned. "Why?"

"Because I bought a house for us in the same neighborhood last week. And this one has a better pool."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not." Luke laughed. "I wanted to be a surprise. My wedding gift to you."

Michael remained quiet and slowly traced every millimeter of Luke's face before kissing him. "I love you so much." He admitted before he kissed him some more.

"I don't have the keys with me but we can drive by it."

"Why did you buy it on your own? We said we'll do it together."

"You don't buy a wedding gift together Michael. I just prayed you'll like it."

Michael loved his life. Loved Luke happy and healthy and the fact they were getting married and the fact they had a house to move in.

"If you do, I will as well."

"I liked bondage and you didn't." Luke joked.

Michael just rolled his eyes.

They still checked the property out and Luke was happy at least the rest of the house wasn't that better than what he bought.

"Did you actually only wanted to reveal this at our wedding? It's five months away and I would have definitely brought up the topic of us moving."

"And I'd say  _let's wait until after the wedding_."

They both knew Michael would let the topic go if he'd ask.

"Since we're exchanging gifts early..." Luke's eyes lit up. "If it's a car, I promise I will drive to work at least once... every two weeks."

"It's not a car." Michael chuckled and locked the house. Unfortunately, he'll have to return the keys to the real estate agent. "But it's in the car."

Luke frowned when Michael passed him his phone.

"Check the voicemail."

Luke found one message and pressed it hesitantly. Not to complain but he did like gifts in a form of... not voicemails.

_"Hello, Michael.. And Luke. It's Doctor Abrams._

_Well, I have great news for you._

_Your tests came back all green which means that after you have your psych evaluation you can officially apply for adoption._

_Also, Luke. Great job, your blood levels are perfect, even better than they were before."_

Luke stared at the phone as tears started to build up in the corners of his eyes.

"Michael..."

"We're going to be parents." Michael laughed. "Well not soon but still."

"Thank you." Luke smiled and kissed Michael's hand. "A year ago I wasn't even sure if I'll survive and now because of you I'll have a future."

Michael was in tears as well... "You are my future."

☾☾☾

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	23. 22 ☾ scorpius

☾☾☾

“You do it.” Luke passed the mic to his fiancé who was laughing at him.

“Babe,” He whispered into Luke’s ear. “You should do it.”

Michael kissed the younger man who got lost in the moment and didn’t think clearly as he Michael put the microphone into the pocket of his jacket.

“Mikey.” Luke pouted when the man moved away from him. Their bachelor party only started an hour ago but Michael had a drink with almost every guest and there were a lot of them.

“You’ve done more speeches than me,” Luke argued.

“True.” Michael kissed his cheek but made sure Luke wouldn’t return the favor and give him the microphone. “But you’re better at them than me. People always cry when you give speeches.”

That was true and Luke knew he lost the argument.

“I’ll be right beside you.” Michael put a hand on his back and guided him towards the stage.

Some people noticed them moving and before Luke even started to talk, they had the attention of most people in the room.

“Hi,” Luke said into the microphone and cringed as the speaker screeched.

He offered everybody an apologetic smile.

“Hello. Thank you to everybody who came. Thanks to my family who allowed me to borrow their mansion.” Luke waved to his grandparents who like always weren’t keen on showing too much emotion.

“I know some of you.” He looked at Lia who was sitting in the first row and winked at her. “Aren’t happy that we decided to organize our bachelor party ourselves but there is a reason for it. Also, some may find it weird that it’s now an evening occasion but there’s a reason for that as well.”

Michael disturbed Luke’s personal space just so he was close enough to the mic he avoided like plague minutes before.

“There’s still alcohol, even if it is only three in the afternoon.”

Almost everybody, including Luke but excluding Luke’s grandparents laughed.

“It’s because it’s been too long since we had a party like this, I’m pretty sure it was one of my birthdays a few years back when both mine and Michael’s family was in the same room for reasons that weren’t related to business. And I’m quite positive not everybody in the room would enjoy the company of strippers.”

This time Luke saw his grandfather cracks a smile.

“Like Michael said. There is alcohol and if you don’t enjoy sappy stories be my guest and get a drink before I start.”

Some people did that and Michael offered him a sip of his beer.

Instead of the drink, Luke reached for Michael’s hand and his fiancé was by his side immediately.

“As you all know about two years ago, I got sick and the following year I didn’t think I had much to celebrate.” Luke took a deep breath but smiled when he heard Michael whisper,  _I love you_  quietly enough the mic couldn’t pick it up. “It was only when I got better, I realized that I’m one of the luckiest people in the world. Each day I got countless texts, phone calls from loved ones asking how I’m doing. People offered to clean my apartment even though I have the nicest lady who comes and helps us with chores and I have Michael.”

People laughed again and Michael squeezed his hand.

“I have Michael,” Luke repeated himself and looked at his soulmate. “There’s a reason I only invited our closest friends, family and the two doctors who helped us on the way. I wanted to be as transparent as possible. And I know all of you are aware of the fact I decided to hide my illness from the love of my life for a while. It was stupid but it brought us closer, it also made me more aware of the communication that needs to go into a relationship between two people.”

“We’re here to celebrate our last days of not being married and while to some that means getting drunk before being tied down, I see it as the end of the chapter. It’s been ten years since I’ve met the man of my dreams and like I’ve told Michael, I already consider us married. I’m already called Mr. Clifford on daily basis. But today and on our wedding day, we’ll celebrate love with all of our favorite people. People who’ve been with us through thick and thin.”

“A lot of our friends married years ago. If we would as well, we’d never get the chance to invite people who’ve been with us through the worst, to celebrate the best.”

“So, this.” Luke raised a cup of beer Michael passed to him. “Is to love and Michael Gordon Clifford.”

Everybody cheered and clapped and downed their drinks but before Luke could take a sip his lips were already pressed again Michael’s.

When he opened his eyes, their foreheads were pressed together and Michael had the prettiest smile on his face. “I love you so much.”

“You’re my everything,” Luke whispered back before he was pulled away to Lia and Michael was already hugging Calum.

When all the parents, grandparents and brothers with wives and kids left the old gang was back together.

The party didn’t turn out into a drinking fest but they all knew they’ll have plenty of time for that on the wedding day.

“You two are aware we’ll make the wedding games that much harder since you didn’t let us have our fun now?” Lia laughed.

She was sitting between her husband and her brother who was nervously checking his phone every two minutes.

“They’re fine.” Calum tried to comfort his soulmate. “My sister knows how to deal with puppies.”

Liam rolled his eyes but turned his phone off.

“You’re weirdly quiet.” Luke looked at his fiancé. He was sitting on his lap and could see Michael’s mind was elsewhere.

“I made Lia that drink four hours ago.”

The blue-eyed man was confused but looked at his best friend. Lia loved Michael’s margaritas and she’s been sipping on water.

“Are you pregnant?” Luke asked before Michael could stop him.

“What? No.” She quickly denied it. But as good as her poker face was, Ashton’s wasn’t.

His smile said it all.

“Oh my god.” Liam almost shouted. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lia blushed and rolled her eyes. “We didn’t tell anybody. But yes.”

“That’s amazing.” Luke was already tearing up, so was Ashton.

“We didn’t want to take the spotlight away from you.” Ashton laughed.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Michael laughed and caught Luke’s gaze. The love of his life had a suggestive smile on his face.

“Since we’re sharing,” Michael said without taking his eyes away from Luke. “We got approved to become foster parents.”

“We said we’ll adopt but we’ve talked to different social workers and we just want to help kids who need love. And if the right moment comes, maybe we’ll adopt as well.”

Calum, who was always quiet started laughing like crazy. “I think it’s time for a road trip.”

No one questioned him and Lia who was the only one besides him who wasn’t drinking followed Calum’s car to a destination that was known to all of them.

It was the beach near their high school. The same beach Luke invited Michael to come to hang out with the crew when he first switches schools.

“It’s like nothing but everything changed since we were sixteen,” Luke said to Michael who was hugging him from behind while they were observing the moon.

As he did back when he made the water level rise and when they were so close to each other and Michael could feel Luke’s universe magic… he could sometimes use it as well.

They talked to doctor Duran about it and he was sure it was only possible because of the amazing love they have for each other.

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Lucija


	24. 23 ☾ cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: smut

☾☾☾

Luke wanted to talk but Michael wouldn't let him.

Whenever he tried to say something, he kissed his deeper and pressed him stronger against the mattress.

Luckily, Michael was weak and his passion for kissing Luke's neck came over him. But even then, Luke's speech was enabled as he couldn't not moan his fiancé's name.

"Michael." He whined. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Michael stopped immediately and looked at Luke. The look on his face and the hardness of his cock that was pressed against Michael's thigh spoke otherwise. "Why?" He frowned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's bad luck."

The older man laughed before leaning down and kissed the man who will soon be his husband on the cheek. "I'm pretty sure neither of us is a bride and I haven't seen your weddings  _dress_  yet."

Fondly, Luke slapped Michael's hand away. "I'm not wearing a dress."

"It's a shame. You'd look pretty in it."

Luke blushed and the color didn't just reach his cheeks. His entire chest changed color and while he was embarrassed it just made Michael love him more.

"I love it." Michael groaned and kissed his collarbone before attacking Luke's nipples.

Luke whined and rolled his hips up. "L-love what?"

"How I can call you hot and sexy but nothing turns you on more than when I call you pretty and beautiful."

"Shut up." Luke groaned.

"Absolutely not," Michael argued and kissed him again. "It's not in my vows but I intend to tell you how beautiful you are for the rest of our lives."

The smile on Luke's face showed there was nothing he'd love more.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Michael quickly said before leaning back down to hear his favorite moans again.

When Michael barged into Luke's room, he didn't question why Luke was naked because it was his intention to undress him anyway so he didn't mind. What Michael didn't pay attention to was the fact that Luke was half hard too.

The younger man certainly didn't expect Michael to visit him so he wanted to release some steam before the big day.

"Fuck, babe." He cursed what he kissed most of the skin on the upper part of Luke's body. "What were you doing before I came?"

"N-nothing." Luke stuttered but it was a lie.

Michael shook his head an opened the bedside drawer. There was not only lube there like he anticipated but Luke's favorite, purple vibrator Michael got him for his birthday.

It was covered in lube and was the reason why Luke's pretty hole was not only sleeked already but nicely stretched as well.

"You're mean for doing this without me. Cheating on me the day before our wedding."

"I was nervous," Luke mumbled. He was so ashamed but for some reason his cock chubbed up even more because of it.

"Suck a little slut," Michael said lovingly but meant it. Luke moaned when Michael grabbed his balls and squeezed them in his hand.

One orgasm per day kept Luke stress free.

Michael just preferred he was the one making him cum.

"Close your eyes." He ordered and Luke did. It was his favorite game. Luke knew something good was coming he just didn't know what.

The vibrator was made from steel on purpose and while he was jerking Luke off with one warm hand, Michael was cooling the toy with the other.

When he had the vibrator drenched in lube Michael swirled his tongue around the head of Luke's cock before taking him all in.

Luke whined loudly and arched his back but before the first wave of pleasure passed, Michael quickly pushed the toy into his hole.

"F-uck. Michael. Oh god." Luke groaned and tried to breathe in but couldn't.

His small dick filled Michael's mouth nicely and as his tongue on Luke's dick didn't felt heavenly enough, whenever he'd bob his head, he'd push the vibrating toy inside of him.

"So." Luke groaned. "Good."

He tried to push back on the toy but then would miss Michael's mouth too much.

Luke felt both helpless and empowered. Michael made him feel like he deserved everything.

Michael moaned and pressed his tongue harder against Luke's cock and made sure the vibrator hit Luke's prostate every single time.

"I'm going to cum," Luke whined and there were tears falling down his cheeks because it felt that good and because he really didn't want to come yet.

The older man moved his head quicker and pressed the vibrator hard against the prostate.

"Oh, ah. M-Michael." Luke moaned for the last time before his cock ejected cum into Michael's throat.

Luke was ready to die in peace but opened his eyes as he felt Michael moving.

The beautiful man was on his knees jerking himself off faster than Luke ever seen him.

He looked beautiful when he was on the verge of cumming and since full moon was warming his skin Luke closed his eyes and focused his magic on Michael. Sometimes when he did Michael could feel the strong gravitation and the magic felt so good it almost made him collapse.

"Luke, Luke, Luke." He repeated his lover's name like a prayer before he came all over him and finally actually collapsed on top of his soulmate.

☾

Michael could see Luke had makeup covering the bruise under his lip caused by him biting it while he was sucking his dick the night before...

He shook his head and tried to get the pictures out of his head.

The priest was talking but it didn't seem like Luke was listening either.

Michael knew he was on the verge of tears and the bad thing was the moment Luke will start crying he will as well.

What Michael did notice was the priest stopped talking and Luke had that look on his face. Like when he expected something from him.

"Your vows baby." Luke tried to whisper but the room was small so everybody could hear him. Everybody could laugh.

"Oh, sorry," Michael replied with no intentions of only Luke hearing his voice. "It's hard to focus when I'm getting married to the most beautiful person in the entire world."

People cheered, someone, probably Ashton whistled and even the priest cracked a smile.

Luke only shook his head fondly but took both of Michael's hands once he offered them.

Still, Michael needed a second to take this in. The fact that he was here, that they were here celebrating their love.

"Luke," Michael said and he had to stop because he was smiling too hard and Luke was holding in a laugh as well. "I love you."

His soulmate mouthed an  _I love you too_  because Luke never forgot to reply to his words.

"We're both artists but I'm the one who's horrible with words. When I was writing these vows, no words came out of my brain only shaped and colors did. So, I painted a picture."

Michael turned back and Calum passed him a small canvas. Michael looked at the painting for one last time before he turned it to Luke.

He knew their friends and family couldn't see the painting but he didn't mind because his priority was Luke.

"I thought about why I love you, about how much I love you and felt these sparks in my stomach like when you kissed my cheek when we were five."

Luke looked shocked. He didn't remember that but Michael's face was serious.

"And then when we first kissed under the most horrible circumstances ever. Still, I wouldn't change any moment with you. So, I drew the universe and filled it with all the colors because colors make me happy and so do you. And clearly, you're my entire universe. I think that's quite self-explanatory."

The first tear fell down Luke's cheek and Michael knew he needed to hurry.

"You're the love of my life, my best friend and the best partner I could ever want to have in life. I promise you that I'll never let you down. I promise that I'll love our family and will protect it with everything I have. I promise you my love for you will never die."

"You should promise not to make me cry." Luke laughed as he wiped away his tears before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

His hands were shaking and Michael wanted to his every knuckle to calm him down.

He knew he couldn't do that so instead, he let a small gust of wind hit Luke's face.

To make him smile.

Luke looked up and his blue eyes sparkled as he was the only one who noticed what Michael did.

"Not hating you was the best decision I ever did." Luke giggled and Michael did too.

"Because I got to see the real you from the start. You were never fake in front of me. Always your beautiful caring, loving self. You said I'm your universe and I feel like it. Michael, we've been through ups and downs together but I still love you more than words could explain. You're clearly it for me." Luke showed his tattoo to him and the audience making everybody laugh. "But that doesn't mean I'd ever take you for granted. I'll love you forever."

All Michael could see was Luke and the world went on mute again.

When he said  _I do_  he didn't just agree to marry Luke.

He agreed on a journey of love with his soulmate.

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters left!
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	25. 24 ☾ fornax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter (:

☾☾☾

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you."

Michael stirred in his bed and when the singing woke him up, he opened his eyes and saw the prettiest sight.

"Happy birthday dear Michael, happy birthday to you."

Zoe, his eldest foster daughter was holding the cake while Luke was holding the other girl Luna. Noah, his foster son was holding a big present. Present almost as big as the five-year-old.

"Guys, thank you." He smiled and took the cake with burning candles for Zoe. She was twelve and already has a fire tattoo but she didn't know how to control her powers and already almost burned their sofa once.

"Make a wish," Noah demanded and Michael knew exactly what they were waiting for. He closed his eyes before opening them. The moment he could see his  _family_  the fire disappeared making all of the kids laugh.

And that made Michael and Luke laugh.

Luke took the cake away from his husband and gave him the two-year-old Luna.

"Happy blday daddy." She said and sloppily kissed both of his cheeks. Michael squeezed her and the other two before Luke returned to the kitchen and joined the cuddle pile.

Smooshed against their foster children Luke found Michael's face and kissed him. "Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you," Michael whispered. "I love you."

That was the longest they could go before the kids started to demand attention.

It was Noah who broke the silence. "We made you pancakes."

"Really?" Michael asked and they nodded.

They moved to the kitchen and Luke let out all the dogs out of their room. The three rescue dogs were begging and crying to be let out but Luke knew they would go straight to the bedroom to and woke Michael up.

It seemed all the pups knew it was Michael's birthday as they were all jumping around him.

As usual, the cats didn't seem to care.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Zoe asked.

Michael looked from her to Luke who was cutting up Luna's pancakes. "So, you're saying you didn't plan anything for me?"

Luke looked at him and laughed. "It's your birthday Mikey, we're doing what you want to do."

When Luke walked over to him Michael pulled him onto his lap, making all the kids giggle.

"I have everything I want right here." His husband rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"Ew," Noah commented before being shushed by his foster sister.

"You mean pancakes?" Luke teased and Michael kissed him once more because it was his birthday and kissed from his husband were always on the top of his wish list.

"I meant you." The older man said and the smile on his soulmate's face combined with the family breakfast and the morning reveille made his birthday perfect already.

"What do you wanna do, daddy?" Noah said, impatient as always.

"Okay." Michael looked at them and when Luke wanted to stand up, he just hugged him closer. "First, I want to open my presents. Do I have any presents?"

"Yes." The three little humans said in sync.

Michael might have already seen some of the gifts but he was ready to act surprised.

"Then I'll open that first." He looked at Luke just so he could read his face and see if he guessed what Luke had planned for them. "Then we can go on a long walk with the dogs and the cats."

Luke didn't say anything but his pretty face indicated Michael didn't mess any plants. "We should probably go for a lunch out, maybe my favorite restaurant if they're not too busy... Or if Luke made a reservation."

"Not sure." Luke shook his head but it was a lie.

"And the afternoon... Well, maybe we could go to the ZOO?" Luke didn't smile. "The movies?" Still wrong. "The museum maybe?" No smile from the family. "The gallery?"

"Yes!" Luna shouted before Luke could even reply.

She was barely two and already loved looking at the  _pletty pictules_  as she liked to call them.

Michael and Luke already owned three galleries in town and another two in other cities so she always had more paintings to look at.

Her favorite one was the one Michael painted in high school of Luke and the universe. It was Luke's favorite as well.

"I already love my birthday and it had only started." Michael beamed and Luke hugged him as tightly as possible.

  ☾ 

"We're not going to the gallery, I presume?" Michael asked his husband after they took a turn away from the last gallery they could go to.

All three kids were asleep at the back of the car after stuffing their faces with Italian food and eating more cake.

"Are you disappointed?" Luke asked and Michael shook his head before reaching for his husband's hand.

"I get to spend my birthday with my soulmate and three humans who make me a better person."

Also, only seeing Luke smile made Michael's days better. "We are quite special?"

Michael was too busy observing his beautiful soulmate to notice where they were going.

It was a Sunday so it wasn't like the days Michael went to the school here. The school and the dorm were two separate buildings but Luke drove to the back where the observatory was.

 _The Hemmings Observatory_ to be exact.

Luke waved to the guard and Michael knew he seemed to recognize Luke as like he'd seen him before.

"Babe, what are we doing here?"

It was late November and even if it was only four in the afternoon it was already getting dark.

"I called the principle last week but he informed me he already retired. So, I called the new principle and she was very understanding of my request to borrow the observatory that has my name for an evening. She especially didn't mind when I promised will let the best art students exhibit for free in one of our galleries and that all the proceeds will go to the fundraiser they're having."

Michael laughed and observed through the window how things have changed in the past ten years since he left the school. "Most of these kids are rich. What are they having a fundraiser for?"

"For the kids that aren't rich and want to attend this school."

"We should do something about this."

Luke only smiled but had his mischievous smile on. They woke up the kids and they were just as in awe as Michael was the first time Luke brought him here.

The day he was supposed to look for inspiration for one painting but found his lifetime muse.

"This is so cool." Zoe laughed and ran to the big telescope.

The entire place was decorated and there was pizza waiting on the table.

"How?" Michael asked. Luke was with him for the entire day and the pizza was warm.

"Lia's parents still work here. They were more than happy to help."

They showed their foster kids all the planets and stars they could think off and Luke even made  _his_  star shine brightly.

Luke offered Michael his hand and he could feel the universe magic run through him. It was strong enough he could light his own star up too.

"This is perfect," Michael told his husband.

Luke kissed him and they usually kept their kisses short around the kids but they were too busy observing the beautiful stars so Michael kissed back with a bit more passion.

To Michael, Luke's eyes were the prettiest set of stars he ever saw.

"I didn't give you my gift yet."

Luke took an envelope out of the bag with the stuff for the kids.

For a moment Michael presumed it will be another invitation to Luke's exhibition but it wasn't.

_Dear Michael Clifford,_

_We're happy to confirm the establishment of The Clifford trust fund which will help many children get the education they deserve._

"Babe." Michael laughed and pulled his husband into a hug.

"You're literally my dream come true." He whispered and kissed the curls that covered Luke's forehead.

"We were meant to be." Luke laughed.

When they kissed Luke's moon turned vibrant purple because it was faith, they were literally made for each other.

☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty all for reading and not commenting.
> 
> Love, Lucija


	26. Chapter 26

☾☾☾  


Age 4

Michael was sitting in the back seat with his backpack on his lap. He had the biggest smile on his face because he knew that when he and mummy went on a trip they went to her old apartment.

She'd tell him to pack his favorite toys and pick some snacks from the kitchen. It was a secret trip. He couldn't tell daddy or they will have to stop going to her old apartment.

So, Michael was a good boy and hid his drawings and didn't tell anything to him. Because going on trips with mummy meant seeing Luke.

Luke's mummy, who was also very nice and kind and baked amazing cookies was his mummy's friend. While they chatted about grown-up stuff and drank coffee he and Luke played for hours.

Michael loved playing with Luke.

More than he loved cookies and even more than pancakes.

He was nice and funny. And he always blushed when Michael told him he looked pretty.

Luke was very pretty. He had pretty blue eyes and blond hair like Michael did. But he had no pretty curls like Luke.

When they arrived at the apartment complex Michael knew they had to be careful. Daddy was very rich so there were people who wanted pictures of him and mummy said that people who take them are usually not nice.

The moment she opened the door he jumped out and grabbed her hand.

Luke's mum also had the key to his mummy's old apartment and when the light was on, he knew Lukey was already there.

Michael rushed to get his shoes off and first ran to the kitchen to hug auntie Liz before running to the living room to hug Luke.

"I missed you." He whispered to Luke when he tackled him in a hug.

When Luke said he missed him too Michael beamed. Luke didn't talk a lot but when he did, his words always made him happy. Michael hoped his words made Luke happy as well.

"I have something for you," Luke said with a smile. He stood up but then fell.

Michael was used to it because Luke was very clumsy. When the boy stood up again, he was holding something in his hand. It was a small lion figure and Luke knew Michael loved lions. But the toy was now broken.

He took it from Luke and hugged him.

"Thank you, Lukey, it's very pretty."

Luke looked sad.

"B-but."

"I love it," Michael said again and kissed it so Luke could see he meant it. And he did. He was sure his mummy could melt the plastic back together with her magic.

"I-I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." Luke started blinking a lot and Michael knew he'll start crying. And he hated when he did.

He really, really, really didn't want Luke to cry.

Michael raised his hand when the first tear fell down Luke's cheek and it never made it past his lips.

Slowly, the tear glued off Luke's cheek and danced in front of their faces.

Luke was in awe.

He moved his hand and the tear started to move around.

Luke started laughing.

☾

Age 8

"Michael."

He looked up at his grandmother. She had the most patient smile on her face.

"It's itchy," Michael complained and raised his hand. His wristband was new and it was soft but for some reason, his magic tattoo was itching him.

He really wanted to scratch it but since the wristband was new, he wasn't sure how quickly the tattoo will show up.

"I'm sorry." She said and meant it. "Do you want to go home?"

Michael shook his head.

He was promised there will be cake and he'll get a gold star from his mum if he'll act nicely at the ball. Only five more stars and mum will take him to the kitty shelter to play with kittens.

Grandpa was allergic to cats but maybe they'll move soon to their own house and he could get a cat and a dog. His friend Calum liked dogs so he could come over and play too.

Besides the promise of the gold star Michael had another thing that made him want to stay.

There was a boy on the other side of the room, he looked younger than Michael. He had blue eyes and blond hair and freckles.

Michael's girlfriend had freckles.

But the boy was prettier than his girlfriend. He also seemed familiar but Michael was sure he didn't go to their school.

The boy looked bored but his boredom entertained Michael.

He kept burning napkins on fire and then putting the fire down by stuffing them in a glass of water.

Michael zoomed out completely, he was just so fascinated with him.

Suddenly something happened.

When the blonde boy reached with the napkin towards the candle, he tipped it over.

The new mayor was having a speech so no one seemed to notice.

Michael knew the boy will get in trouble and he really didn't want him to.

He raised his hand to tell his grandma to put it down with her water magic but the fire disappeared.

The blond boy looked just as shocked as Michael was. Michael was also feeling a bit sick. His wrist was now burning and he recognized the feeling.

The speech ended and his grandmother told him to gather his things. Michael looked at the boy on last time and saw three more candles near him. When he looked at them, they all stopped burning and it was like the fire moved from the candles to his tummy.

☾

Age 14

"Do you think they hate you?" Calum asked and Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"I once met his grandmother and she wasn't really nice to me. She was an honorary alumni member of our school and was supposed to give me an award for the best student but she refused to. Said she won't give an award to someone who schemed their way to the top like the rest of my family."

Michael was talking to his friend but wasn't looking at him. Whenever the occasion came and he saw Luke Hemmings he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was interesting.

The Hemmings brothers were a couple of spots in front of them in the line for the best ride in the theme park. He liked it that they didn't have the ticket to skip the line like the rest of the rich kids did. Michael saw the taller two had the pass around their necks but Luke didn't. They were probably waiting because of him.

Michael usually had the pass too but only because he'd burn easily waiting under the hot sun. He was able to keep himself cool with the humid air and his water magic but the water usually made his burns even worse.

Only recently he and his dad found a way to use Michael's magic to protect him from the sun so now he was waiting in line with Calum. Calum also wasn't the type to buy the pass to be five minutes ahead of everybody else.

The ride was so fun Michael was able to forget about Luke for a while.

He didn't think about him often but when he did, he always felt weird. Michael knew he should tell his mum about it but he only mentioned the youngest Hemmings to her once and she seemed sad about it. Probably because she missed Luke's mum.

After the ride was over, they were all buzzing with adrenaline and wet. While climbing out of the seats Michael saw Luke slip and fell back onto the floor of the wagon.

His brothers were laughing like crazy and Luke was blushing. When he stood up Michael noticed the back of his pants was completely soaked. Also, his hair was sticking to his forehead. Michael didn't want anyone to laugh at Luke because he knew how embarrassed he'd feel. He tried his best to evaporate the water with his fire and water magic but it wasn't working.

What could work? The air was too humid.

Michael tried to take humidity away with his water magic but instead, all the invisible water particles in the air started moving. It took Michael a second to realized it was all his doing and suddenly Luke touched his behind and to his and Michael's surprise it was dry. His hair as well.

Luke looked around but Michael quickly pushed his snapback over his face.

He definitely had to talk to his mum.

☾

Age 16

Michael wasn't used to being nervous. He wasn't the life of the party but was talkative and had no trouble making friends.

He knew things would be different at the new school. People were whispering and talking behind his back.

A  _Clifford_  came to a school that was filled with  _Hemmings_.

Since he arrived at the new school Michael had only seen Luke once but he felt some kind of way about seeing him every day. Michael was pretty sure Luke had a significant meaning to him. The most popular guess in his head was that Luke was his soulmate and he wouldn't be mad about it.

But he was pretty sure Luke hates him.

All the Hemmings were supposed to hate all the Cliffords.

And the other way around but no one in his family was keen on holding on to grudges and negative feelings. Michael knew the story and while it was based on a biased opinion. Luke's grandparents were the reason behind the grudge held between their families.

He walked to his favorite class of the day. Art.

The teacher was nice and she already promised to find him someone to help him adjust to the new place faster. To find a place to paint since he knew Calum wouldn't be excited of all his equipment in their room.

After the class, he realized that someone was Luke. His heart was beating faster than it ever did when the shook their hands after Luke introduced himself.

It's been over ten years since they last touched and those memories weren't that fresh.

☾

It was weird being friends with Luke, Michael decided. Not bad weird, just weird.

It was weird because Luke had this looks and smiles that seemed reserved just for him.

What was also weird was that now Luke was holding his hand and Michael was holding his as he followed him to his secret place.

Michael was in love with Luke.

He wanted to tell him that but he'd ruin everything. He knew he would.

"It's beautiful here."

And it was.

They had class but Luke knew he could get them out of the trouble.

The view Luke showed him was beautiful and they started talking. Nature was beautiful and Michael felt special when he was talking to him.

He smiled to himself when his wrist started itching. By now he knew the feeling. He knew what happened.

And he was sure Luke was his soulmate.

☾

Age 16

Michael was so in love and when Luke looked at him, he knew the boy was in love with him too.

Even when they were trapped, kidnaped, locked away.

Even when Luke had tears in his eyes he finally realized. He finally found out his secret.

"Michael... Why didn't you tell me?"

Michael wanted to laugh. Not at Luke but because he asked himself the same question almost every day.

"Hello, my name is Michael. I'm your mortal enemy but I get a tattoo whenever we meet so you're probably my soulmate?"

He didn't have time to think before the younger boy leaned over and pressed their lips together.

He couldn't think but did the only thing that made sense at that moment.

Michael Clifford kissed Luke Hemmings back.

☾

It killed Michael to have to watch Luke sleep because he kept tossing around and he knew the boy was having a nightmare.

Of course, Luke was upset Michael didn't wake him up but he just wanted to show him something.

He raised his sleeve and showed him the tattoos he was hiding from everybody. Also, the moon tattoo that was starting to show up.

Luke what whispering. "Michael, it looks exactly like mine."

He smiled. "It makes sense." Because it did. They were perfect for each other. Soulmates.

Michael cupped Luke's cheek. "Can't wait for you to show me the magic."

Luke didn't look as happy and excited as he did so Michael got worried.

"It doesn't make sense." Michael frowned at Luke's words. "We kissed and it's still without colors."

The older boy wanted to laugh. Luke was so perfect. His Luke was perfect.

"Of course, it's black." He wanted to calm him down but Luke just looked even more confused.

Michael explained himself before Luke would ask any more questions. "I haven't told you that I love you yet."

Luke looked surprised.

"Because I do Luke." Michael felt like a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders. "So much, not just because I've been getting all these signs my entire life, but because you're absolutely amazing and kind and loving. You've been nothing but the best friend I've ever had to me. I love you."

The boy was crying again and Michael made a promise to himself to never see him cry once they get out of here.

Even when he was crying Luke smiled.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☾☾☾
> 
> the end of part five
> 
> ☾
> 
> the end of the to the moon + and back series
> 
> ☾☾☾


End file.
